The Alpha
by kosi71819
Summary: Jacob left  after he recieved the wedding invitation,when he was injured after months of running and brought back to the reservation he took up the position of alpha,but when more wolves start to phase who will lead them against this unknown threat
1. Chapter 1

Run,Hunt,Sleep

Run,Hunt,Sleep

This was my life now,can't say I really enjoyed it,this way of living was one of loneliness,sometimes I miss hearing my brothers thoughts,I kinda even miss Paul and Leah,HA! never thought I'd miss them. Sam was the only other person I'd spoken to in god knows how long and that was only when I allowed him which was rare to begin with, I Don't really understand why but he thinks it has something to do with the alpha position or how I broke away from the pack,I don't care either way.

Suddenly my thoughts were stopped by that all to familiar sweet stench that alerted me that my one true enemy was close and closing in on me,but what stopped my movements was another scent coming from the east

"Shit" I thought "there's more than one"

I knew I was a good fighter but two leeches was pushing it even for the best of us,but I didn't have much choice now did I. The leeches breezed into my line of sight and as a ripple effect my ears now lay flat against my skull and the hackles on my back and neck rose and a thunderous growl erupted from my throat, and then I dropped into my hunting stance. One male and a female stood in front of me with their ruby red eyes and amused looks on their faces like I was not an actual threat to them I enjoyed their ignorance,the female was the first to speak

"That thing smells horrible ,what is it honey"she whispered into who I'm guessing was her mate's ear.

But I didn't give him a chance to respond as I closed the fifty odd meters between us faster than I thought possible and got the male by surprise,this was my only opening and I was going to take full advantage of it,my paws broke his skin a few milli seconds before my jaws clamped down around his neck and easily removed his head and a large chunk of his back with it, then I swiftly turnedmy attention back to the female who was just standing there still as a statue watching her whatever you wanna call it on the ground trying to reattach himself. The sadness that filled her eyes was immediately filled with rage as she pounced on me,I feinted to left but one of her hands(no claws) scraped into my right side taking fur and flesh with her,a pitiful whine broke free of my mouth on it's own accord followed by a loud growl of anger which was followed by a hiss that was laced with it's own venom from the leech as she charged me once again but this time I was ready and I Sprang using my hind legs to push me forward as I latched onto her shoulder and started shaking my head violently until I heard the satisfying sound of granite breaking filling my mouth with an arm that tastes as disgusting as it smells.

I didn't have time to rejoice because after her scream filled the forest she was up again leaping at me, she caught me off guard and managed to wrap her one remainding hand around my neck and squeeze as she straddled me and squeezed with her thighs .

I was already rolling trying to get the leech off me as these thoughts flew around my mind trying to ignore the pain of her hold on me when she suddenly plunged her teeth into my neck drawing blood,a whole lot of blood. The god damn leech was actually feeding on me .

"FUCK THIS" was my only thought I wasn't going to die like this.

I was vaguely aware of a voice in the back of my mind shouting directions at me,but right now wasn't really the time for a conversation Sam. He immediately shut up following my train of thought.

The right side of my body was covered in blood soaking into my fur.

I finally got the leech off of me, but it was getting extremely hard to breath as I staggered to my feet trying to find purchase on the forest floor with my paws.

I let out a half growl ,half whine hoping to buy some time before the leech charged me again,but I just had to remember i'm Jacob Black and the world doesn't do me any favors.

She rushed forward again hoping to end my life and probably get a snack outta me. This was my last chance for damn sure and I wasn't going to waste it,I knew the leech was getting cocky because she stopped her run to me and in the most sickly sweet voice i've ever heard and uttered

"If it wasn't for the smell that would've been some of the best blood i've ever had" she finished with a smug smile and then actually sauntered toward me licking her lips that were still smeared with my blood,yep I said sauntered.

She stopped about five feet away from me looking me over with that same smug smile plastered on her face,totally relaxed not realizing that she was going to die pretty soon.

She was totally at ease now and as soon as she got out of her crouch I lept forward ,granted it wasn't much of a leap but it got the job done as I smothered her scream of surprise as my jaw closed around her face and easily removed it from her body.

I crushed the piece of vamp that was in my mouth and spit it out as I collapsed on myself from the loss of blood and the venom that was now spreading thru my body as I willed myself just to give up and ease the pain I was experiencing both mental and physical when Sam barged into my head once again

"Jake! you gotta burn the pieces, we're coming to get you,just hold on "

"uhhhh" was the only response I could muster as I felt the heat leave my body and I once again returned to my human form.

I knew for a fact that my hair was long and shaggy as I played with the blood soaked ends in between my fingers and then reached into my cut-offs to pull out my lighter.

After I collected and burned the two vamps, I slid against the bark of a tree and watched as the purple smoke filled the air along with the stench of grilled leech and finally brought my mind back to that one name,that one girl that made me run away from it all,and as her name left my lips,

"Bella" a small smile appeared right before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:None of the characters belong to me

Jacob's POV

I was vaguely aware of the scenery around me as I felt my body spasm violently and whatever form of furniture I was on creak under my weight.

I was burning up,yeah that's saying a lot, as I started to drift back into consciousness the burning intensified and I felt as if I was boiling from the inside out and whatever contents were in my stomach were mow being emptied on the side of what I could now ascertain was a cot.

I was trying my hardest to not scream but the pain was beginning to get overwhelming. I finally looked down and took in my appearance ,I was hooked up to an IV drip giving me god knows what. I looked around and noticed this was my room, that took me by surprise and any joy that would've come from being back home soon evaporated from my mind as the burning increased and pain shot through my body once more, I gritted my teeth in an attempt not to scream which was basically unsuccessful until I drifted off once more.

I was regaining consciousness and was now fully aware of the dull pain engulfing my limbs. It was nothing like the pain I was experiencing before, I could actually deal with this, it was a familiar feeling almost like the first time I phased. After struggling for a few seconds I finally opened my eyes and took in my room, the first thing I noticed was that my vision was better,I had sharp senses before but this was great it was almost as good as when I was in my wolf form.

I let my senses take over and could easily hear my father talking to someone as clearly as if he was right beside me even though he was in the living room. I couldn't smell any other wolves only four humans and an overwhelming sweaty scent which was coming from me and the sheets, I briefly wondered how long I was out.

I lazily stretched, and then swung my feet over the side of the bed and pulled the IV out of my arm. I was only wearing a pair of shorts and my muscles actually looked bigger. My arms were huge and if it was possible my abs and chest actually looked more defined. I went to the mirror on my closet door to take in my changes. I was definitely more muscular and I think I was even taller, maybe a little closer to seven feet probably 6 '9. There was also two crescent shaped bite wounds that were now hard and pale like vampire tissue and was extremely cold to my touch on my neck which was actually looking kind of creepy in contrast to my copper skin, but other than those changes I was left practically in one piece after my encounter in the forest.

I wrapped my hair in a ponytail but didn't bother with a t-shirt before I decided to talk to my dad before I washed up. They were still oblivious to my presence in the hall, I actually had to bend my neck down to enter the living room and four pairs of eyes immediately met mine, I didn't have time to react as my sisters body crashed into mine as she sobbed into my chest, to say I was surprised to see Rachel here in my arms was an understatement. I looked over her shoulder to my father for confirmation that this was really happening but all I saw was pain in his tear filled eyes. My dad was the first to break the silence after he collected himself.

"Glad to have you back son" my only response was to nod because I couldn't trust my voice, I was feeling like a complete jackass for abandoning my father all over a stupid girl who fell for the leech. Even as those words crossed my mind it sounded like blasphemy, for a long time Bella was all I could think about,but I had to forget about her if not for my own mental health, I would do it for my dad and pack . I finally looked up and wasn't surprised to see Sue also crying, she was like a second mother to me after mine passed and once again making me feel like a complete jackass.

I realized Charlie was being awfully quiet and I also made out the looks he shared with my father and Sue, so I decided to catch up with Rachel while the old people acted weird.

"Hey Rach ..." I began but Charlie interrupted me

"I know you loved Bella Jake"he said as a matter of fact and stopped as if he was waiting for a reply.

Where the fuck was he going with this"Hm-mm"was my only reply so he continued

"She's" he suppressed a sob and continued "look I know the reason you left was because she was getting married" I had to put a stop to this shit as soon as possible, I mean didn't I just have a breakthrough or some shit.

"Charlie" I sighed,he interrupted me again,then finally looked up from the floorboard and I could see the tears rolling down his cheeks before he wiped them away.

"She left this for you"he said before pulling out a letter from his pocket and handed it to me .

'I tried to hold off the funeral, I...I thought you would've been back by then" he finally stuttered thru.

I felt that all to familiar heat rise in my stomach as I thought about Bella being a leech followed by the tremors that started shooting up my arms and legs, I knew I was shaking now,of course I was I wasn't just mad I was seething, I barely registered the sound of the phone being pulled of the hook as I shut my eyes and tried to control my breathing,I felt a hand rubbing soothing circles on my back and knew that it was my sister trying to reassure me, I didn't know how long I stood there until the the footfalls of the pack came into range and a couple minutes later the front door flew open.

"Get the fuck away from her Black "a voice bellowed to me, I knew it was Paul I didn't have to open my eyes to recognize that annoying self righteous son of a bitches voice.

"Paul he's my brother" my sister tried to soothe him(why? Though I had not a fucking clue), I still didn't open my eyes but I could now smell Sam,Leah ,Quil,Embry,and Jared enter the room.

"No Rachel!,I said move Black"he shouted as he finished,and I still didn't open my eyes until I felt myself hit a wall. I could already feel the scratches close on my back but the wall wasn't that lucky it was cracked from the ceiling to the floor . I quickly corrected myself and along with the tremors that were racking my body I felt a sickness in my stomach as I watched Paul look my sister over to see if she was hurt,I knew that look and I didn't really like that look when it came to an asshole like Paul watching my sister.

"I'm okay babe really"she whispered. What,what the fuck did she just call him. I took a step forward only to have a hand put on my chest to hold me in place, I finally looked at the rest of the pack,I was taller than them before and probably even stronger than them with the exception of Quil and maybe Paul, I actually had to tilt my head down a little to watch Sam in his face and saw the same look that the rest of them wore. Surprise. I was even freakishly bigger than before and now they knew too.

"Easy Jake"he whispered but I still recognized the alpha tone but I felt no need to follow his orders and it felt good. I pushed past him and headed for Paul. I already knew what happened but I still had to hear it from him.

"Why the fuck do you care Paul" I whispered but the anger in my voice was unmistakable and with that like their little love bubble burst and they turned to look at me, and the fucker was smiling ,a smug smile and I could tell this wasn't going to end well for him.

"Jake just calm down we could talk about this later,you should probably get some rest son"my dad said in a voice that I knew would've made me backed down before but now it just wasn't working,it was like something was just awakened in me when Sam came into the room and then the ass set it off when he spoke

"Na Billy let him talk,you should be telling me thank you"Paul stated. He wasn't really helping his case to avoid that ass kicking that I was now really looking forward to.

"Paul"Sam said and Paul immediately went rigid, and I was getting angrier

"I asked you a question Paul, you..."I started but was cut off by Sam

"Lets take it easy guys,why don't we step outside and finish this conversation"but it wasn't a question and Paul immediately started for the door but I stopped him

"That's not really in your best interest Paul,I asked you a question,so I suggest you answer it"I said in a voice that was completely foreign to me and you could see the indecision on his face.

"I said outside"Sam was shouting now but my eyes were on Paul who didn't move along with myself,my father,Rachel who stepped back from Paul and now had a look of worry on her face rather than the love that was just their and Charlie and Sue who now seemed too captivated by what was going on the rest of the pack were just outside the door I could smell them.

"I said outside" Sam was still shouting in the alpha tone and Paul seemed to react and started for the door but I stopped him again.

"Paul!... if you don't answer my god damn question..." and I trailed off again in a deadly whisper. I could feel my will getting stronger every time I made Paul disobey Sam and then he finally cracked

"I..I..I imprinted on your sister"he stuttered ,yep I was going to kick his ass,but that wasn't the only thing I felt as Paul submitted to me but I couldn't quite place it. The power in the room shifted and I wasn't the only one that felt it because Sam and Paul were now staring at me both with similar looks of fear in their eyes but Sam had a touch of defiance and for that I wasn't really sure why but whatever was going on was going to have to take precedence after I kick Paul's ass,and before anybody could say anything else my fist was crushing into Paul's nose with a satisfying crunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:none of these characters belong to me

Jacob's POV

I didn't wait for my sister or anyone else for that matter to start yelling,I quickly stepped over Paul and made my way to the bathroom. I slid off my shorts and untied my ponytail and stepped into the shower and turned the faucet on as hot as I could and washed my body and hair, it's been so long since my last shower I didn't know how anyone could stand being in the same room as me. I let the hot water massage my tense body as I tried to relax. I could still hear the hushed whispers of my dad,Sue and Sam talking about more kids showing signs of phasing which really didn't concern me, my sister was also trying to calm down an irate Paul,(that made me laugh) I eventually tuned them out and continued my shower.

After a lengthy shower I dressed in my usual cutoffs and headed straight to the kitchen avoiding everyone's eyes as I gathered some things for my breakfast,I still didn't know the time but a meal was a meal. I made my breakfast and sat at the kitchen table and decided to break the silence while I ate.

"How long have you been back Rach" I asked my sister but still didn't meet anyone's eyes .

She sighed and then answered "About two months now".

"And how long have I been gone" I asked the room in general and continued to shovel food into my mouth and kept my face as impassive as possible but the answer was not what I expected and it showed on my face for a second before I regained my calm from my father's answer.

"Seven months,huh" my voice was steady and wasn't betraying my true emotions and for that I was thankful. I knew that the tension in the room was building and I was just waiting for it to spill over.

Billy spoke again " I spoke to the other elders while you were taking a shower, I think we should have a council meeting now that your awake". He stated but I knew there was more he wanted to say but Charlie was here so I finally tore my eyes from my plate now that I was finished and looked up at Sam first who had that same look of defiance on his face for what I still didn't have a clue.

'OK" I answered shortly because I really didn't care about that but I knew I had someplace I had to go, we'd have to catch up later. I put my dishes in the sink and headed to the door without another word to anyone. I knew I was acting short with my family but I just had to be sure Bella was actually one of them. Sam didn't speak about it the few times we spoke when we were wolf together when I ran away but I would rather find out myself anyway. But before I could turn the handle on the door Sam spoke

"We aren't finished here Jake"He all but shouted in his alpha tone.

In reply I just shook my head as a small smile reached my lips "I'll be back in time for the meeting dad" I said to my father intentionally looking past Sam's outburst (what was his problem).

"Where are you going son" Billy asked

"Going to check on some old friends" and with that I walked out of the house only to be enveloped in two pairs of strong arms,I knew it was Quil and Embry even before I opened my eyes from the impact,it was as if I didn't leave and for that I was grateful but Quil pulled back suddenly

"You smell different man" he said not in disgust but indifference and Embry nodded his head in affirmation.

"Really" I answered, maybe my shower should have been longer,so I smelled myself and I did smell different my normal scent was mixed with a faint sweet odor(goddamn leech).I smelled of fucking leech,great!.That's when it dawned on me there was still venom in my system. I didn't really think about it but how the fuck am I still alive venom was poison to us,at my confused expression Quil spoke

"What's wrong man I don't mean you smell bad" he stuttered out he was clearly concerned that I took offense but that wasn't it at all,man they really were afraid of me.

"Na man there's still venom in me that's the smell , I thought it was poison to ….." before I could finish Sam peered out the door and we all turned to him.

"Like I said we weren't finished we think we have answers,come back in and we'll explain,we want this out of the way before the council meeting "he finished and went back inside. I knew Paul and Sam could hear us but a little privacy would've been appreciated. I could put off my trip for a couple more minutes. We made our way back into the house and gathered around the kitchen because the few seats in the living room were occupied. The room was silent except for everyone's breathing and I knew they didn't want Charlie 'in the know', so I took matters into my own hands.

"Charlie thanks for visiting shouldn't you get back to work"I told him. He looked around at everyone and took the hint and started for the door but left me with with some parting words that I didn't care to much for and handed me the Bella's letter that fell when Paul was being himself (an ass) .

"She really wanted you to have it" he sighed and then left. Yeah like I really wanted another round of your just not good enough. Billy waited until the police cruiser pulled out of the driveway and then started talking

"I think now is a good a time as any, you had a question son"

"Yeah I thought vampire bites were poisonous to us?" I asked. Now that caught everyone's attention besides Sam who already knew what the answer was going to be.

"Yes technically that is true,but remember we only had the legends to go by and they said no one has ever survived a vampire bite,well until now."He caught his breath and then continued "The wolves have an immunity to vampire bites to avoid the change into one of them. So I guess, and that's all I'm doing guessing ,your bodies natural antibodies fought the the venom,you do have the strongest bloodline in the current pack,your mother and I carried the gene so I think that was enough to fight off the venom ."After my father spoke the room was silent for a couple minutes before he spoke again

"You were heading out why don't you go out for a bit huh son catch up with your friends and we'll continue tonight" I nodded, the man really knew my mind really was elsewhwere.

I got up from the chair and told my dad I would see him tonight. With Quil and Embry by my side,we moved as good as any synchronized team as we headed into the forest to phase. We stripped down and they phased before me,I was feeling a little anxious what if I couldn't phase anymore, Embry came forward and nudged me with his nose,I was actually as tall as the wolf in front of me. This was like riding a bike ,it's in my blood (right) .I tied my shorts around my thigh and let the heat flood my body and in what I'm sure was less than the blink of an eye I was on all fours and their thoughts flooded my mind for the first time in months and what I saw was more than a little ego boosting,I not only dwarfed my brothers as a human my wolf was much more impressive. They all knew I was the biggest before but only maybe a head above Sam,now I was huge,my body looked like a big ass grizzly on steroids,I could honestly enjoy this new body.

"Okay your huge can we go now"Embry thought

"sure sure"I replied and instinctually went to the head of the formation and Embry fell into my left flank and Quil to right

"So where to chief"Quil asked

"the cullens" was my only reply before I took off and let the wolf take over.

The mansion was completely deserted,all that was left was the lingering scents of the leeches. I could discern between the scents and now their was nine different scents. One of the new scents was absolutely heavenly, (what the fuck was wrong with me, 'heavenly')goddamn that was feminine of me I hope I don't think about it on the run back. By the time I left the house it was nightfall,I led the way back to La Push straight to the forest opposite the community center and phased back putting on my cutoffs.

We entered the community center in the same formation with me to the head of the group,it looked like we were the last to arrive,I did a quick count and yep everyone was here Paul,Sam,Jared,Seth,Leah and the entire tribal council were sitting at a large conference table with Sam at the head on one side along with the rest of the pack while my father was at the head at the other side while the imprints were seated in the auditorium itself unaware of our entrance.

Emily finally saw me and came over to welcome me back with Kim who was holding little Claire who cried until Quil held her(cute kid).I didn't feel overly welcomed over with Sam and Paul so I decided to sit in the front row closest to the table,I expected Embry and Quil break off and sit with the pack but they stayed by my side.

Sam was the first to speak and you could tell he wasn't in the best of moods

"Why don't you sit with your brothers Jacob"he said through his teeth,but before I could reply with one of my witty comebacks my dad interrupted

"We have more pressing issues right now Sam,we will deal with that later"my dad leaned forward in his wheelchair and started the meeting. For the next hour and a half the council members and Sam's pack threw ideals back and forth with very little worthwhile being said. This was the only topic discussed until my father brought up the alpha issue,I honestly wasn't the slightest bit interested in any of this and that is exactly why Sam was the alpha. Old Quil shook his head and answered

"we already have an alpha and Sam is doing a great job " I agreed along with two more members of the council silently agreed by nodding their heads,I knew it look like I was being sarcastic but I really did mean it. The only people who were against it was Sue and my dad.

"You don't understand Quil Jacob has already taken on the roll willingly or not I'm not sure ,but sooner or later there will be a fight for dominance" my dad tried to reason,yeah that wouldn't end to well for Sam I am huge,I couldn't help the little smile that tugged on my lips at at the thought and before Quil could reply I decided to get serious so I got up and spoke

"Look" I said then loudly exhaled "I didn't want any of this,the wolf the lineage any of it but I've already turned my back on my people once,and I'm not going to do it again and I will serve my people in any way you see fit either as alpha or a member of Sam's pack" When I was finished the room was silent for a few heartbeats before my father spoke again

"It's not that simple son you already have a pack,and since you are the rightful alpha there is no going back for you unless you give up your wolf but Sam can step down and still follow you"he finished and leaned back in his chair,I didn't really catch the last part because I was stuck on the me having a pack thing,but I guess everything he just said made sense I guess I was the alpha now with one small technicality,Sam.

"Is there anyone else who would like to leave yo..."Sam began while looking at Quil and Embry but was cut off by my father

"It's not that simple Sam, there will still be two alpha's"when my father finished Leah immediately got up and started to walk towards me

"Lee"Sam sounded defeated and betrayed,Leah didn't even look back until she was standing besides me and motioned for Seth to come over which he did without hesitation.

"Will this be a problem Black"I just rolled my eyes at Leah's statement then turned to Sam. He sighed and then spoke

"You are the rightful alpha Jacob and I will gladly follow you" Jared nodded his head but Paul looked liked he didn't like that at all and meet my gaze for a minute before looking this was really happening damn I'm the alpha,this was to much I had to get out of here.

"You ready dad" I asked my dad and he nodded,I then turned to my pack (ha my pack), "we're all patrolling tonight meet me in the clearing at 11:00" I said in a voice that left no room for argument and with that I left the community center.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: At the end of this chapter I'll leave the names of all the wolves and for those who asked yes the cullens will be making their appearance soon.

Jacob's POV

Months turned into years,twelve to be exact and the unknown threat that we have been gearing up to face was no where in sight. The pack now has twenty-eight members with only five of the original pack still on active duty. Sam,Jared and Paul have all stopped phasing to grow old with their imprints and their families. Sam had two girls with Emily his oldest Stacy was nine and Samantha was five. I was also the proud uncle of two assholes to be and a little angel named Anna, my sister and Paul's twin boys William and Jason, their ten now and ceased being cute as soon as they learned to talk,I love those two kids like my own but I had to admit they are two little douches,while my angel Anna was four and just adorable,she loved braiding my hair and dressing me up and I would let her she was basically the most important part of my life now. Jared and Kim had one little girl named Shadae. Quil and Claire weren't exactly a couple yet but Claire was leaving not so subtle hints that Quil seemed oblivious to. To everyone's else's maybe but one day he confided in me and told me he was just scared to make that change in their relationship.

After Sam retired I chose Leah as my beta, she was the best choice for beta but that choice didn't sit to well with some of the younger wolves,well until she basically kicked their asses. Leah and I had gotten closer over the years,we understood each other which meant we got along much better. We even opened a business together after I got a small loan from the bank and Leah and Seth cashed in their fathers life insurance checkes and with that 'Blackwater Motors' was born. It started as a small garage in La push but soon word got around and we expanded to Port Angeles,along with the repair shops we also had a bike shop in Forks. We provided jobs for most of the wolves since none of us finished high school, including the younger ones because the council wanted the newest wolves 'prepared' ,so all the kids over the age of sixteen would work part time and train with whatever time left in the day. we couldn't really just go to either Forks or La Push High again because some of us have looked the same for over a decade. The council has agreed to allow us to go to high school in Seattle during the new school year under the condition that La Push is always protected.

I wasn't exactly rich even with the businesses,most of the profits were put back into rebuilding the La Push community and improving the lives of all the retired wolves by rebuilding their houses and aiding them with monthly bills,but that didn't mean I didn't have a lot of toys.

My new pride and joy was my all black MV Augusta F4CC motorcycle. I was still rebuilding cars and I would sell them when I was finished but during those twelve years I only rebuilt four cars and one of them was my 1969 Camaro red convertible. Every member of the pack with a drivers license bought a bike from our store(it's our thing) and I was no exception not counting my baby the Augusta I also have a 2004 Harley Davidson XL 1200C and of course my 1983 volkswagon rabbit .

We were given a plot of land by the council which we built on and the minute someone new phased and their parents gave their consent they would join us at what Embry coined 'wolf manner',the four story seventeen bedroom house that we all lived in. The house was the first thing we bought with help from the council and a couple loans put out on the garages after we turned a profit and repaid the loans we took to start out. Leah,Seth,Embry,Quil,Brady,Collin and myself were the only ones with our own rooms,the younger ones shared two sometimes three to a room.

We still encountered the occasional nomad while on patrol and we picked everyone of them off pretty easily. We extended the rounds of our patrol to include Forks and parts of the forest outside of Port Angeles.

Those weren't the only changes that happened in La push over the years Charlie moved in with Sue after they got married some eight years ago, Leah wasn't to pleased with this development to this day , she hated being the step sister of a leech a point some of the pack loved pointing out while Seth couldn't be happier that his mom was happy with Charlie. It wasn't until two years after he was married to Sue that the legends he thought were just 'stories' were indeed true ,it was life changing for him because he found out that Bella was still alive,well in a sense somewhere. It took me awhile to actually get the council to agree to let Charlie in on the secret especially Sam. He was the only member of this pack to join the council .

FLASHBACK

We didn't want to have this conversation at a bonfire so we 'winged' it. It was a Sunday afternoon and we just finished lunch and were lounging in the living room watching television. You could tell Charlie was noticing things like (and this is a biggie) his two step children and his best friends son haven't aged in twelve years .We were watching a Mariners game when my dad broke the silence

"Charlie you remember those legends we tell at the bonfires"

"yeah" Charlie replied unsure of where this conversation was going "what about them". My father muted the television and turned to Charlie

"Well...there true"and turned back up the volume to the TV like nothing happened,my dad still loved messing with people and he was one of the only people that could still make me laugh. Charlies face was one of pure confusion and that made me laugh a little more.

"What! You're kidding right Billy" he asked my father but he just shook his head and turned back to the TV, by now even Sue was giggling softly,I knew this conversation was going to get real uncomfortable real soon.

"Charlie lets go outside for a minute I got something I want to show you"and then wheeled himself outside onto the porch where we followed,he then turned to me and motioned for me to go to the forest to phase. My father started to explain the legends again and the reason why we phased,I wasn't really listening and as soon as I broke the tree line I stripped and phased and became aware of four of the newer wolves patrolling our borders arguing about who was bigger. I ignored them turned and headed towards the Clearwaters house. My father saw me first because he was already looking for me and stopped mid sentence and inclined his head towards me,Charlie visibly shuddered and started to back away towards the door so I decided to have a little fun and started to growl and move towards them,my father just smiled he knew I was just playing with Charlie.

"Jacob behave"Sue scolded and took her hand from Charlie's and started walking towards me. I grinned at her and let my tongue hang at the side of my mouth as she petted my shoulder,. Charlie didn't say a word as he watched his wife play with an over sized wolf . I hunched down and pushed her back gently with my nose a move which made Charlie gulp loudly,but she understood I just wanted to phase back and went back to stand next to Charlie. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out I was already in the forest redressing . I walked back to the house at a human pace and by the time I reached the porch everyone was already inside. When I entered the house Charlie was watching me warily unsure of what to say, I looked at my dad begging with my eyes for him to say something but he just smiled at me and turned back on the TV . Sue left us in the living room and went into the kitchen to wash up.

"Okay" Charlie exclaimed,catching me off guard with his outburst. "okay,I knew something was going on with you kids,I just didn't think"he stopped and started a completely new sentence. "well I hope you guys are staying out of trouble"Charlie finished awkwardly,my dad just snorted at Charlies response.( What that was it hope you guys stay out of trouble, I just turned into a freaking werewolf and his advice was stay out of trouble,dude had problems).

That was basically the end of of that conversation until the next bonfire when Ross one of the newer wolves let it slip that the Cullens were vampires because he thought Charlie already knew. My dad eventually explained the treaty we had with the Cullens and the fact they lived forever. And then he asked the question that I knew was coming but still couldn't prepare for.

"So" his voice was barely above a whisper but I could hear him perfectly"is Bella...still alive" he finished off his question staring directly at me and know every pair of eyes were trained on me.

"No" I answered flatly and to the point,she was dead along with that smug bastard she called a husband and every other one of those Cullens.

"Jacob"my father scolded, "Charlie Bella is a vampire,there isn't a doubt in my mind about that, that is the life she wanted".

"Well you said if the treaty is broken you would attack,what does that mean"Charlie asked Billy,but before he could answer I did.

"What do you think"I said firmly,then Sam added

"The treaty was broken, when we meet them again they die,simple." I never thought I would ever agree with Sam ever since I took over as alpha but right then and there we were in agreement 100 percent. Right then Seth piped up

"Jake you know your not going to kill Bella,what your going to let one of us do it and then hold it against us forever"he snorted and then continued "you know what she's my sister and I'm not going to be a part of it". What a little shit.

"I'll gladly take that bullet for ya Jake" Leah added glaring at her brother,that's when an argument broke out among the pack ,and Sue and Charlie also got into it,the younger wolves were just eager for a challenge while Leah and Seth yelled at each other for god knows what and Charlie was arguing with Sue and my dad about lying to him. I stared at my little niece across the fire in my sister's arms sleeping and smiled when my eyes locked with Rachel's for a second and then diverted my eyes back to the scene before me,this was my job wasn't it,I am a leader,soon to be chief of my people 'chief Jacob' that brought up another memory of 'my Bella',running up the mountain side with her close to my chest. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I cleared my throat and every wolf besides Leah shut their mouths and turned to me but I waited for Charlie. When everyone quieted down I started

"Seth... thou I don't use the alpha card on any of you if I ever give that order you will follow it,you can hate me after, and Charlie you may know about us now but you DO NOT have a say in what we do,Bella and every other Cullen knew about the treaty and they broke it so 'if' we ever meet them again 'que sera sera'". And with that I got up and motioned for the patrolling wolves to get going,I needed a run myself so I followed my brothers but stopped when I heard my name being called

"Jacob you don't understand,she is my only daughter,and to find out she just left,turned her back on me agaain ,if I had the chance to see her again"he choked out,I knew the feeling well.

"You weren't the only one she left Charlie,huh, she just loved him more"I shook my head and left without turning back to look at him. I made a promise to him that night even if I didn't say it to him.

The months had rolled by and we were now preparing to go back to school(yay),we hired replacements for the wolves that would be going back to school, Embry was making everyone go to a club tonight to celebrate,he didn't need a special occasion to drag me to a club or a bar since I was officially his wingman since Quil imprinted. Its not that I didn't enjoy going out we always got lucky,everyone one of us twenty some odd giant native americans,I guess I just get bored . I never settled down with anygirl Iwas more of a one night them kinda guy,I didn't need the complication of a girlfriend nor did I want it in my life.

Not everyone was going to the club half of us were patrolling including Quil he never enjoyed himself and he couldn't bring Claire with him so I left him in charge. I enjoyed dressing myself now that I had the money to get extravagant clothes. I wore a long sleeved Gucci black dress shirt with the sleeve rolled up to my elbow with the top two buttons undid and a fitted black jeans and black suede clarks dress shoes and added a little gel to my shoulder length hair. I picked up the keys to the Camaro and headed downstairs. Everyone was waiting for me by their own vehicles including Leah who I had to say looked real hot in a skin tight red dress,she saw me watching her and smirked before getting into her red Benz SLR McLaren,damn she was hot.

"Hey let's see who reaches back home first,I got fifty on it"Embry challenged me,it was a game of sorts we played to see who could pick up a girl first and take her home.

"Your on" I said and rushed to my car ,it didn't take long to reach Seattle.

As soon as I reached the club I went straight to the bar and motioned for everyone to get a table.I soon got the attention of the bartender and ordered

"Hey can I get three bottles of grey goose,two Johnnie Walkers gold and a bottle of goldslaggers" he just nodded and brought back my alcohol with glasses an ice. Embry and Brady came and helped me with everything back to the tables. We drank for about thirty minutes before two girls a blonde and a brunette came up to our table and started flirting with me. (Yes Jake 18,Embry 7).

"Wanna buy us a drink" blondie asked shyly.

"I would love to"I answered while most of my pack muttered under their breath along the lines of 'lucky bastard' and 'lucky fuck' was the general consensus. I waved over the bartender and put the young ladies drinks on my tab. I didn't ask for their names but they told me anyway the blonde was Kathy and the brunettes name was Lorraine. I kept ordering drinks for us and chatted up the girls for about forty minutes before they both asked me to leave. Lorraine and Kathy dragged me out of the club after I paid for our drinks and smirked at Embry who was chatting up a Latin beauty by the bar, another win for Jake . I was buzzed but I could still make it to La Push all the while they were kissing on me and each other which had me hard as fuck. We stepped out of the Camaro and I could tell they were surprised by the house.

"Is this yours"the blonde asked me. For the life of me I couldn't remember their names right now,my mind was on one thing. I just bent down and silenced her with my mouth and the brunette just watched,we couldn't have that now could we so I switched over to the brunette while we stumbled into the house. We made it to my room and they pushed me down onto my bed. "Get naked Jakey" the brunette ordered while they undressed themselves never taking their eyes off me.

I laid back watching them make out for a minute before I got impatient and attacked the blonde kissing her hard while the brunette licked and kissed my back. I let go and went and got a condom out mf my nightstand and laid back down and motioned for the girls to follow. The blonde took me in her mouth while her friend sat on my face. I was playing with her clit with my thumb and sucking her out when I felt the blonde lower herself on my cock and I hissed out in pleasure. I flipped both ladies and positioned the blondes legs on my shoulders and started to pound into her she was crying out in pleasure and it didn't take long for me to fell her walls clench around me. I pulled out and started sucking her clit and fingering her,I knew how to hit that spot so I started curling my large fingers inside her until she clenched once again and milked my fingers.I then turned my attention to the brunette who was playing with herself while she watched us ,I left her friend panting and grabbed another condom while I kissed from her neck to the now very taut mounts of her breasts and picked her up by her ass and lowered her onto my dick as I moved to find a wall for support and I slammed her into it still holding onto ger with my left hand while my right played with her breasts all the while still kissing her.

"Ugh"she moaned into my mouth as I continued to help her slid up and down my dick,I decided to change positions and put her into a Jacob style(doggy) all which I only did for about thirty seconds before she clenched around me and started shaking which brought on my own release, she then fell limbless into my arms as I lay in her and rode out my own release.I'm not sure how long I alternated between girls but I knew when we finished we had absolutely no more fluids left to lose. I feel asleep soon after with both ladies on either side of me tucked under my arm.

"Dude"Quil called "were going to be late" as he rushed into my room. "Nice" he exclaimed looking at the girls in my bed . I woke them up and asked them to leave after they left their numbers of course I never liked repeat business but a threesome was something that never happened to often even for me. Shit! School, I rushed my shower and got dressed ,we were all going on our bikes,it should be fun to watch all the faces when fourteen giants rolled into school on bikes.I was leaving Leah in charge of the patrolling while I carried the other half to school. I slipped on a vest and a fitted blue jeans and a high cut Louis Vuitton black sneakers and my riding jacket. I hopped on my all black Augusta and led the way out of La Push towards our new school in Seattle.

* * *

><p>NEW WOLF PACK<p>

Jacob Black-Alpha

Leah Clearwater-Beta

Embry Call

Quil Ateara

Seth Clearwater

Collin

Brady

Ross

Jason

Chris

Tevion

Zack

Joey

Freddie

Shawn

Ryan

Randy

Niko

Brian

Micheal

Jarrod

Jeremy

Antonio

Kareem

Marlon

Stephen

Dre

Marques

* * *

><p>AN:Next chapter in Renessmee POV


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I still own nothing

A/N:Still twelve years later.

Renesmee POV

"Renesmee wake up you're going to be late"Alice shouted as she rummaged thru my closet looking for what she would describe as the perfect outfit for my first day of school. This was our first time settling down as a family in one place,we were constantly on the move ever since I could remember. I didn't remember much about where I was born because as soon as my mom was changed we left. Every time my mom and I talked about before she was changed she would always get this far off look as she told me about my maternal grandma and grandpa who I've yet to meet by the way,but I always shook off the feeling she was keeping something from me.

I've been waiting six years to go to school and my parents finally agreed last year after my eleventh birthdady party, during my twelve years on earth I haven't met many people and that was one of the main reasons I wanted to go school so bad,I never really had a friend and if it wasn't for Denali's and Amazonian covens I wouldn't have any. My family met Nahuel last year while visiting said friends in the Amazon. Zafrina and her coven were welcoming to me and I instantly befriended them. They also told us about others like me and we immediately searched them out and found Nahuel about a month later in the forest. He also informed my family that I was immortal. Carlisle wasn't sure but it was one of his theories since I stopped aging about five years ago.

Nahuel and I started dating about two months ago much to the displeasure of my father who of course always kept an eye on us,we barely even got to kiss without one of my family members suddenly needing me for something. Nahuel was great and would always say we were destined to be together,I mean I liked him a lot but we've only been going out for two months and I just didn't feel that way about him, not yet anyway.

"Come on get up we're going to be late if you don't hurry"she shouted again but this time she pulled me off the bed and pushed me towards the bathroom.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes trying to rub the remaining sleep out of my eyes as I mumbled 'I'M UP'. I went into the bathroom and carried out my morning routine. After I finished I went back into my room to find my clothes already put out for me,a fitted blue sweater ,tight black jeans and a four inch open toed Balenciaga pair of shoes. Alice always made me look good. I appraised myself in the mirror after I got dressed and It took me awhile to recognize myself I never really dressed like this before,yes Alice always bought crap like this for me but I never really bothered to wear any of it, It was definitely a step up from my usual attire of sweats and t-shirts,a dress code that no doubt bugged my aunts but I just wanted to be more like my mom when I was younger and I just got accustomed to it. The only jewelry I wore was a locket a locket my parents gave me when I was younger.

I was trying to pass for sixteen along with my father who was playing my twin.. And everyone else was adopted at different times besides us so the couples could stay together at school. Edward,Bella,Alice,Jasper and I were sophomores while Nahuel,Rosalie and Emmett were senoirs.I was worried no one would believe I was only sixteen because I could easily pass for twenty or twenty-one any day,I looked older than my parents for christ sake but my dad just laughed and said 'not to worry' and left it like that,'not to worry',hey if the system worked for how many years before I got here who was I to question it.

I grabbed a baby blue leather chanel purse and left my room.

Everyone was dressed as chic as me,even my mom, everyone was already downstairs waiting for me.

"Yay!,I am the best am I not"Alice proclaimed as she saw me descending the stairs to the living room.

Everyone turned and gasped,apparently I wasn't the only one surprised by my new look. My mom and grandma looked like they were about to cry and my dad was just smiling proudly which made me blush and duck my head.

"Damn Ren you look hot,I wouldn't want to be your dad today"Emmett shouted more for emphasis than anything else which earned him a smack from Rosalie and growls from basically every other member from our family.

"What you know it's true" he said as he tried to defend himself.

I ignored the bickering and went into the kitchen to grab a packet of blood for breakfast. Everyone else hunted yesterday in preparation for school,they all needed more blood than me so I let them go without me.

Nahuel followed me into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me.

"You really do look beautiful ya know"he whispered into my ear,which caused me to blush again, I turned around in his arms and was about to kiss him when someone cleared their throat from the entry way to the kitchen causing us to immediately fly apart and my blush get even deeper.

"Come on Renesmee you don't want to be late on your first day do you,you can finish your breakfast in the car" my dad said not hiding his amusement,at least it was funny for him.I heard my mom reprimanding my father and I smiled a little,she was on my side to an extent at least. Before I could leave my grandma pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't worry you're going to be perfect"she said.

"Thanks grandma"I replied,she was the only one who I told I was a bit nervous about school and well my dad because he knew what I was thinking anyway.

I could of easily driven myself to school,Emmett thought me how to drive when I was four,something my father didn't really appreciate, but my father being just that my father wouldn't hear of it so Nahuel and I were stuck driving with him and mom in his new volvo. Before I could put my hand on the handle Nahuel flashed to my side and opened it for me and motioned for me to enter which I did and he closed my door for me and a second later he was in the car on the other side of the car smiling at me. He was so sweet but could I really love him like he loved me. My dad gave me a small understanding smile in the rearview mirror before we pulled off.

I t wouldn't take us long to reach to school the way my family drived. We lived a couple miles outside Seattle but outside the city limits of Sammamish. A heavily wooded area with miles of forest surrounding us so it was perfect for my family.

We pulled into the parking lot and jumped out,this was it O Dea high school. That's when Emmett and Rosalie pulled up in her new Mercedes and Alice and Jasper arrived in her new red Porsche.

Soon all eyes turned to us and my father quickly got a strained look on his face listening to everyone's thoughts about his two favourite girls I'm sure, so I let my vampire half take over so I could hear what everyone was saying.

'Wow they're all so hot'

'damn look at the chick with the hair down to her ass she is hotter than any model I've ever seen' I know that statement should've offended me but it didn't it made me blush a little,they thought of me as hot.

"Yes it should have,but it definitely offended me"my dad said through clenched teeth answering my thoughts. My mom held on to him tighter trying to soothe his temper.

We made our way thru to parking lot to much of the same comments about all of my family and my boyfriend which irritated me a little. We reached the administration office and my dad took over.

"Hello Mrs. Aubrey,we're the Cullens I believe my mother and father already enrolled us,oh' I'm sorry are we in the right place" she was speechless for a couple a seconds before she shoke her head and stuttered out her answer,uhh humans! lusting after my father. He turned and smiled at me for a second before turning back to the administration officer.

"yeah...yeah of course let me get your schedules"she still had that same look on her face when she returned with our schedules staring at my father.

After she handed over our schedules Nahuel came over and smiled sweetly at me ,

"what classes do you have"

"uh I've got American literature,Biology,AP World History,Calculus and Spanish"I replied.

"Yay we have all our classes together"Alice shrieked as she bounced over to me, gee I wonder how that happened,I thought as I stared at my dad who just shook his head and tried to appear innocent.

Alice suddenly gasped and we all looked at her with worried faces.

"What is it honey"Jasper asked softly clearly concerned for his mate.

"No N o it can't be them"my dad said angrily answering who I can only guess is Alice's thoughts because he was staring at her. Jasper quickly pulled her behind his body and stared back at my dad.

"He's not going to hurt me Jazz" she started while moving from behind him but he still looked worried but she continued anyway "who else can it be,no one else has blocked my visions before besides them, even with Ren and Nahel it was cloudy but I could still see our futures but now it's just a big blank..."she gasped again"Esme and Carlisle just disappeared as well" I noticed the way she always spat the pronouns out 'them' and 'they',they were hiding something.

"No not those damn dogs"Rose snarled,and with that comment like my mother caught on to what was going on and she looked sick for the first time in my existence my mother actually looked sick,hearing my thought my dad was immediately at her side whispering in her ear so softly even I couldn't hear.

He then turned to Jasper "call Carlisle and tell him get Esme and get down here now"which he did obediently and called Carlisle ,they were talking so quick I couldn't make out much.I was getting annoyed this was supposed to be my day.

"What's going on" I shouted mutely to any one who would pay me any attention,when suddenly they all stiffened and turned their faces up in what could only be described as disgust and looked in the direction of the parking lot. I still didn't smell anything so what was up with them.

"We gotta leave now " my dad shouted and pulled me and mom towards the front doors quickly ,faster than I would think necessary,what could have them this scared it couldn't very well be dogs like aunt Rose said. The rest of the family were right behind us and just before we broke the doors I smelled it,it smelled amazing whatever it was like the forest just after a light rain and car fluids which was odd because those particular scents ere never really appealing to me before.

As soon as we broke thru the front door I was immediately pushed behind Emmett ,Jasper and my father as my family snarled in unison at whoever was in the parking lot, they looked down right scary and whatever it was in the parking lot should be scared but what I didn't anticipate was the sound of thunderous growls coming from more than one person to answer my family.

Okay so maybe we were in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:yep!,still don't own shit

A/N:This chapter will be in Jacob and Renesmee's POV.

Jacob POV:

This was freedom no responsibilities,no pack business,no council to deal with, and best of all no vamps if even for a little while I get to be Jacob Black. That thought alone made me smile for a second as I sped along the highway on my way to school. Claire's mother decided to send her with Quil to school in Seattle and not the reservation,so he was the only wolf not on a motorcycle. It didn't take us long to reach Seattle (you know werewolf reflexes,over 200 horses) and after we reached Seattle not five minutes past before we were pulling into the school parking lot. I hopped of the Augusta and placed my helmet on the handle bars before I brought my hands to my hair and smoothed it out ,I glanced over at my brothers just in time to see them copy my movements to a tee,(the one mind two bodies thing didn't freak me out anymore)it was cool to watch actually. I shook it off and started walking to the entrance of the school,the parking lot was deserted apparently we were late for our first day,screw it no biggie I'm a grown ass man.

I didn't make it far towards the school before my nose was assaulted by the disgustingly sweet scent of vampires,I shook my head around frantically looking for the source of the scents and they finally landed on three cars, I inhaled again ,yep the scent was definitely coming from the cars,I glanced back at the pack and they were all staring at me quizzically,damn they weren't smelling it. The leeches were in the school,this was definitely a problem. I glanced back at the cars and inhaled again now I'm not the smartest guy out there but give me one plus one and you get two every time ,so when I see a silver Swedish piece of shit smelling like willy wonkas ass I put it together pretty quick, so I didn't have to try to discern the different scents, I already knew what was awaiting us thru those doors. I immediately blocked my thoughts off the best I could ,it really wasn't that difficult as soon as I let the wolf takeover,and over the years I've gotten pretty good at blocking out my brothers when needed.

It didn't take long for the pack to get the scents after I did, I could already hear the beginnings of growls start to form behind me.

"Easy"it was all I said as I raised my hand to quiet them down, I still did not take my eyes of the volvo. And there it was again the same scent that drew me in twelve years ago at the Cullen mansion,I was sure of it, was here again but it was covered by the vamp stench. I was lost within my own head,besides the obvious stench of bloodsuckers, this scent stood out and held me captive, I don't know exactly what emotion was flowing thru me at that moment but I was at ease,the tension practically rolled off my shoulders as I inhaled again.I was actually bordering happy and I haven't been truly happy since Bella came back from Italy with a leech in tow, and all because of a scent, this was messed up.

It was getting stronger along with a need for me to find the source of the scent,it pulled me towards it kinda like magnets , I could faintly hear the sounds of frantic clicking,that definitely accompanied the scent ,so it was a girl, and in a matter of seconds this scent became my new obsession, the only thing that mattered to me right then was finding out who that scent belonged to, not the Cullens or any other bloodsucker out there would stand in my way.

My head was still angled downwards staring blankly when I heard the doors crash open and the Cullens stench overwhelmed my reverie,that good feeling vanished immediately along with my obsession,(yeah I know quick right), and it was quickly replaced by anger, the leech was always in the way of any scrap of happiness I could muster. I still didn't look up to see their faces ,but I could definitely hear the hisses they sent in our direction,but before they could finish my brothers answered them with growls of their own,I knew they weren't going to phase,I was 100% sure, that was one of things we were always practicing,control, in preparation for them coming school I knew this wasn't your typical first day but I had faith in them.

This went on for a while at least long enough for me but in reality only for about eight seconds.

"Enough" my voice was low but demanding but I knew every one involved heard me, the wolves immediately quited, but the hisses could still be heard from across the parking lot,in reality it was only about fifty feet,a distance I knew they could close before most of my pack could blink if the need be.

I knew what was awaiting me the minute I raised my head, Bella. And I knew it was going to break my heart a little bit more to see hear like that, and thinking about her put my obsession on the back burner yet again.

The thought of Bella like that finally woke the beast in me,the beast that was always so close to the surface,the inhumane part of me that is as much me as my current form. He was practically pacing around in me,back and forth,back and forth.

I finally looked up looking for the only one of these leeches that was going to survive today but instead was meet by a wall of parasites,the hungry looking blonde one ,the big one who who was dwarfed only by Seth,Embry and myself and the man that killed part of me when he killed Bella. Their mates the pixie looking one and the barbie were behind their mates. It looked like they were protecting something or someone but that wasn't very pressing at the moment ,my mind was on repeat and the playlist was one track,Bella,BellaBella . My eyes then landed on on a black haired new guy, who apparently finished off a loose semi-circle behind the first three Cullens,while studying him I heard two frantic heartbeats coming from directly infront me rather than from behind,odd definitely but that was a question to be answered later,it was just to much for the one tracked mind and all.

Then I finally meet Bella's eyes ,she was standing off to side staring at me,she looked to be on the verge of tears and that honestly was not what I was expecting,she was grasping at her midsection,cradling it really like she was trying to hold herself together a stance that I was familiar with and still she was absolutely the most beautiful girl ,no, woman I've ever laid my eyes on,not that she wasn't before but her features were sharper and she now had some curves to call her own, and I hate to admit it, but it suited her. I knew everyone's eyes were on either of us but I didn't care in that moment.

I inherited Sam's poker face so everything I was actually feeling I knew only a few of the pack would be privy to unlike Bella who you could tell was falling apart and that killed me a little more inside. From her face my eyes went down to her wrist which still held my bracelet with the carved wolf and that ridiculous diamond. God damn Cullen.

FUCK.

She was still Bella I hated to admit it,but it was true, she just wasn't my Bella.

I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill her it may have been a selfish decision, but in that moment my resolve solidified, even if I hadn't made that promise to Charlie I don't think I would've been able to do it.

"Get your eyes of my wife dog"mind freak all but growled at me,at the sound of her husband's voice Bella finally looked away from me and directed her eyes to the asphalt of the parking lot ,I didn't feel the need to answer him because I didn't make any such promise to myself or Charlie for Eddie to survive this encounter, and I'm sure if I opened my mouth to respond to him it would be coming out as barks,that was the amount of focus it was taking not to rip his pretty fucking face off. As it turned out my pack answered for me with more growls .

I knew nothing was about to happen because they weren't the kind to make the first move and besides Doc and Ma Cullen weren't here so I would wait.

I finally took my eyes off Bella who was mow avoiding my eyes like her life depended on it but I didn't watch anyone else as I turned my back to them and headed to my bike. I finally exhaled and with that it brought that scent back just more potent,it was indeed heavenly but it was mingled with the vampire stench but I could definitely smell it. I spun on my heels and inhaled again and stared at Cullen,then something caught my eye and just like that my obsession was back.

Brownish red curls that were partially blocked along with a heart shaped face and I had to take it back she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life(yeah I know I flip flop alot), but that's when those eyes met mine as they peered around Cullen and it happened.

'Warm brown eyes,the color of chocolate milk,and heat flooded through me,a new kind of heat. It was a glowing.

Everything inside me came undone as I unconsciously moved towards the pull of this stranger. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts,like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was, the corpse across the parking lot,my pack, my dad was gone in that second-snip,snip,snip and floated away.

I was not left drifting,a new string held me were I was,not one string,but a million. Not strings, but steel cables, a million steel cables all tying me to one thing,to the very center of the universe.

It was clear now the gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood, it was she that held me here now.

Renesmee POV:

(MOMENT OF THE IMPRINT)

This definitely was not what I had in mind for my first day of school.

I was pressed against my father's back for what seemed like forever,every time he would hiss or growl at those men I would feel him vibrate against my chest. Whoever was standing on the other side of the parking lot obviously knew my family , well my mother at least because every time I glanced at her from my hiding spot she was staring towards the group of men, she looked like she was about to collapse and this peaked my interest not to see my mother in pain but to finally get some answers about their life's before I was born.

The sound of the man who I'm guessing my mother was staring at spoke and the sound alone of his voice made my knees wobble a little,it was laced with such authority I felt compelled to listen,okay this was getting to weird.

I steeled myself for what I knew had to be done . I peered thru my father's arm that was hanging tautly at his side and tried to catch a glimpse of whoever it was that had that affect on my mother and myself.

I gasped in surprise at the sight before me, the man or god would be a more fitting term was walking slowly almost cautiously towards us with his head tilted to the side staring directly at me. His eyes seemed to bore into my soul as we stared at each other, I was totally oblivious to any thing around me that didn't concern this stranger,not my family ,my boyfriend ,nothing.

He was truly a god ,his silky jet black hair hung down to his shoulder partly covering his dark brown eyes. His skin was copper in color and looked like it had been kissed by the sun itself. He was huge easily surpassing 7' feet in height and seemed to have more muscle mass than my uncle Emmett,he was truly beautiful.

I couldn't look away from him ,and it wasn't until he shook his head seemingly coming out of a trance himself and turned away from me that I was able to breath again.

"WOW" my uncle Jasper said as he stumbled back only to be steadied by my little aunt,he was looking directly at me in what I could only describe as shock.

"No, No" my dad said shaking his head and looking between Jasper and myself, "that can't be" he snarled , I don't think I've ever seen my father that mad before,my whole family and most of the huge men boys were staring at him quizzically except the Greek god who was shaking his head and walking away mumbling to himself.

Okay what was going on here.

Jacob POV:

Okay what the fuck just happened?.

Na couldn't be !.

I haven't felt anything like that in over twelve years and that was only because of the connection I shared with my imprinted brothers in wolf form.

No.

I didn't just imprint on a fucking Cullen.

And as if answering my thoughts which I didn't know if he was actually doing because I definitely lapsed for a few seconds when I saw her.

"No,No" the mind freak snarled"that can't be" he finished in a growl.

"BLACK" he roared ,my back was still turned to him but I could just imagine his face and that brought nothing but joy to me.

So that's three things that just made me the happiest person in this parking lot and it didn't even have to do with my imprint directly,the thought made me smile, but I probably had a goofy grin on my face anyway .

1. I'm finally over Bella,yeah just like that,who would of thought.

2. Pissed off Cullen.

3. And this one is my favorite, I just might get to kick his ass.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:Why ask,characters still not mine

Carlisle POV:

It took roughly fifteen minutes to reach Seattles Medical Complex from our new home in Sammamish so it wasn't long before I was pulling into the hospital's parking lot.

I walked at a human pace into the building and exchanged greetings with everyone that I passed and along with the usual gawking of some of the female staff nothing seemed off about today. I reached my office and started my paper work for the day when my phone rang,after checking the ID I quickly answered.

"Carlisle we got a problem, hurry and get down to the school " Jasper didn't even wait for me to answer before hanging up. What could possibly be that important, speculating about it certainly wasn't going to get me anywhere. After getting my receptionist to cancel my appointments because of a 'family emergency' I left the hospital to get Esme.

I only paid a small amount of attention on the actual drive back home,I was mostly focused on the call I'd just received,so I was only half surprised when I pulled into our circular driveway. Esme was already waiting on the porch and rushed to the car and opened the door before I pulled to a stop.

"What's wrong dear"she asked clearly surprised to see me home at this hour.

"Jasper called,I'm not sure exactly what's going on but he told me to hurry to the school" I simply replied. Before I made the conscious decision to do so we were headed for the school.

"You think it's Renesmee" she asked clearly concerned for our granddaughter, I honestly wasn't sure so I told her as much,and we rode in silence.

To say I wasn't startled by the sight before me as I pulled into the school's parking lot would've been a gross understatement. There in the middle of the parking lot the rest of my family stood off against fourteen tall muscular men,if their physical stature didn't give that away the smell certainly did. Wolves. I had to wonder why their wasn't already a fight taking place,not that I wanted or condoned fighting in any way just our kinds had a deep instinctual hatred for one another and if these were new wolves their would definitely be a fight today.

The Quileute wolves and my family have only lived together peacefully because of the treaty which we broke when we changed Bella, a fact I'm sure there not particularly thrilled about.

I exited the car and Esme appeared at my side, we were standing behind the pack,but among the pack their was also a teenage girl ,I was now positive that this was just a coincidence. Some of the pack turned and growled at us, Esme moved behind me a little obviously startled by their reaction to our presence, I had to suppress a growl with the need to protect my mate coming to the forefront.

"Let them pass" the voice came from the front of the group,the growls immediately quieted and the barricade of men split down the center making a pathway for us . I didn't hesitate at the invitation, and cautiously but briskly made my way towards the rest of our family with Esme at my side.

I could now process Edward shouting ,he was being held in place by Emmett and jasper, we arrived just in time.

'let's take this away from the school' I told Edward silently, after a few seconds he took his glare away from the pack and turned it towards me then nodded stiffly. I only recognized a few of the faces in the pack and the man at the head of the group definitely wasn't Sam but I couldn't tell who it was with his back turned.

"It's Jacob" Edward said quietly thru his teeth, ahh!,clearly the animosity between the two has not died.

"Jacob" I said in way of greeting. He finally turned towards us .

"Doctor Cullen" he replied in the same courteous tone I used.

"Could we continue this away from the school" obviously he should understand our need for discretion. I didn't want to be too presumptuous or aggravate him in any way I knew the wolves were very temperamental, but he seemed completely at ease compared to the rest of the pack most of which were either shaking or shifting their weight from one foot to another. A couple seconds lapsed before he nodded to me then angled his head to the side and motioned for the pack to head into the surrounding forest. Twelve of the wolves turned immediately and strode towards the forest without another glance our way, the scene before me was slightly unnerving, Sam didn't control the pack with such authority, the way they moved reminded me of the wolves of the prior generation when Ephraim led them.

Jacob was having a conversation with the remaining member of his pack and the girl that came with them. I turned back towards my family and was about to speak when Rosalie interrupted me.

"Uhh! I forgot how much they stink". She obviously wasn't concerned about the very real threat we were now in, yes we were immortal but besides our own kind these were the only other creatures out there besides the children of the moon that could kill us,plus we had Renesmee and Nahuel to worry about.

"Do you think their going to attack" Esme asked,I glanced at Edward for an answer but he seemed to know about as much as the rest of us.

"I don't know ,the others thoughts are loud everyone besides Seth wants a fight but I can't hear anything from Jacob" Edward exclaimed obviously frustrated then he turned to Jasper "What was that" he was now watching his daughter who had her gaze stuck to the forest where the pack disappeared. I had no idea what was going on but now really wasn't the time for that to be addressed,and apparently Jasper agreed.

"Is now really the best time Edward" whose response was to growl.

"Are you finished" I said sternly as I watched over my family,sighed and then continued "Let's go,and Edward please let me do the talking". I held Esme's hand as we ran thru the forest,It wasn't difficult to follow their scents into a small clearing about half a mile away from the school.

The wolves were spread out in a V formation with Jacob sitting in the grass at the head of the group watching our approach. They were all still in their human forms. I would have to broach the subject of hopefully maintaining peace between our two families because it certainly didn't appear like he was going to make the first move.

"Jacob am I correct in assuming you are now the alpha " I finally asked Jacob who was exchanging glares with Edward.

"Correct" he replied in the same even tone still not taking his eyes off of Edward, I had to admit Jacob has certainly matured from the teenager that was so hungry for my families blood but I guess as much was expected from a leader,he now not only had his own life but his whole packs to think about.

I was about to continue when I was interrupted by a cellular going off, Jacob spared a glance to one of the young men behind him before answering his phone.

"Yeah "Jacob answered shortly.

"What the hell is going on down there,Sam wants to send the rest of the pack down there to meet you,he said you guys were in trouble."the female voice shouted on the next line. Of course we could all hear the conversation, their were more of them,from what I knew of their legends a pack the size from our time in Forks was unheard of and know we face at least twice as much with more wolves on the way, this situation was now definitely out of our control and it was now becoming clear to the rest of my family as I watched the different emotions flicker across their faces from fear to anticipation(Emmett). Jacob Black now held our lives in his hands and I had a feeling he knew that from the get go.

Jacob POV:

I took out my phone and checked the caller ID, 'Leah', eh I wanted to be disrespectful so I answered.

"Yeah"

"What the hell is going on down there,Sam wants to send the rest of the pack down there to meet you,he said you guys were in trouble" she finished all in one breath,how the fuck did Sam find out about the Cullens, ahh, Quil .

"Na,it's nothing we can't handle ,but get the council ready for tonight " I didn't really want to get into this conversation right now so I let the alpha come out a little, oh Charlie ! . "Leah"

"What"she snapped,someone was testy.

"Invite Charlie" before she could respond I hung up and got to my feet to stare down Cullen some more.

"Hey are we going to do this or are we going to stare at each other" obviously the big one wanted to die. I could tell by the sounds of shuffling feet that the pack was getting into an attack position, I thought them well. Dr. Cullen was quick to step in and try to diffuse the situation.

"Emmett" he scolded before turning to me "Jacob nothing would please me,no please us more than to be on good terms with you,hopefully we can find a way to co-exist" the pack audibly disagreed with him starting with the rumbles coming from their chests, I was really getting tired of quieting them so I let them be. I stared at the good doctor for a minute ,I wanted him to sweat a little metaphorically at least. Of course I wasn't going to attack now ,I might hurt my imprint but of course they didn't know that,Eddie may have an idea of that I'm sure, mostly because of his outburst in the parking lot, but I'm sure if he actually knew what happened we'd be killing each other right now.

Eh I let em stew long enough " I'm not going to attack you" I stated but then paused this is where I say something like 'they are', "but please don't give me another reason" I finished looking directly at Bella,and of course that upset Eddie who began to growl again, I honestly couldn't help it I had to roll my eyes at him. I just offered them peace and there he is the same smug ,self righteous asshole he's always been. I'm sure my poker face just flew out the window, fuck it I was mad, I pulled myself up to my full height and my lips curled over my canines, but of course Carlisle always the voice of reason stepped in.

"Of course Jacob you have my word" he said, I stepped back and nodded. Now that all that was over I finally let my eyes fall upon her, she was standing next to the new guy watching me , he was watching me as well,so she had a boyfriend, I hope this asshole knew I was going to lose this one.

I stated addressing Carlisle but I was staring at her trying to sound as detached as possible without sounding too indignant,I didn't want to hurt her feelings,na man up Jake"What are their uhh...diets"

"Ah,this is Renesmee and Nahuel and they do drink blood but animals just as the rest of us"he answered matter of I didn't ask all that but now I at least knew her name,Renesmee ...Na too long,Ren na ,they probably call her that,Nessie or Ness,yeah that's it my Ness. I knew she had to be strange to be a Cullen but did I really just imprint on a vamp or a part vamp or whatever, really world.

World 1 , Jacob 0

I just nodded my head half heartedly and turned to begin to head back school.

"So I can be assured you won't attack my family" Doc asked,shit didn't we just go thru this.

"Sure,Sure" I wasn't sure but I swore Bella smiled a little before I turned and headed back to school pack in tow.

"Jake" damn, I stopped and the pack halted as well,Bella.

"How is he" of course I knew who she was talking about,

"He misses his daughter" yeah that shut her up.

It didn't take long to make it back to the school and after getting our class schedules and apologizing for our tardiness we headed for class. Embry and I were continuing our sophomore years along with Collin,Brady,Quil and Seth while everyone else started off as Freshmen including Claire.

I could say I was surprised when the hungry looking Cullen came into our third period class, but them packing up and leaving my imprint behind was just wishful thinking. Time quite literally flew by leech stink and all,nothing much happened they kept to themselves and we did the same, a lot of girls flirted with us but they just didn't interest me, that and the fact that I'm a grown man. I actually had to put an alpha command on some of the guys ,basically all of them over eighteen to stay away from the high school chicks,yeah Embry was included.

It was lunch before we saw all the Cullens together again in the lunchroom,they were sitting in a corner on one side of the cafeteria staring at us,guess where we were sitting.

We all gathered in the line and waited to order,I was in the front so I decided to order for everyone.

" Good day mam What do you got" I asked the lunch lady.

"Fish sticks,corn and mash potatoes" she replied detached. Hell no!, fourteen hungry werewolves and all they got is fish sticks, couldn't have that now could we .

"Quil keys man" he gave me an odd look for a second before he threw his keys at me. I caught them easily and headed for the door dragging Embry with me, but before we could leave the prep squad squad surrounded us

"Hi I'm Lily this is Robin and Melissa"Lily introduced herself and her two friends. "Um we just wanted to introduce ourselves and welcome you to O'Dea High".Really this was getting annoying now,never thought I'd ever tire of hot girls throwing themselves at me,huh who would of thought.

"Hey Lil do you know any pizza joints around school"I asked dropping my voice a little,she didn't stand a chance.

"Uh,uh, yeah there's Mario's right up the street" she finally got out,Embry smrked at me and muttered something under his breath.

"Thanks maybe we'll see you girls around" they all giggled and spun on their heels and went back to their seats,most of the cafeteria was watching us ,some more discreetly than others,apparently cheerleaders don't usually hit on the new guys.

Nessie POV:

What was going on with me why did I feel this way about this man I just met, he was obviously an enemy to my family , but why can't I help myself, in the clearing I couldn't take my eyes off him,not only because he's handsome, it's like I needed to be closer to him not wanted, needed him like air or blood and when I saw him flirting with those cheerleaders the most intense feeling of jealousy washed over me and this primal need to stake a claim to what's mine almost took over but I couldn't just attack the girl or even let my father know more than he already does so I had to work hard to protect my thoughts all the while day dreaming about what will never be,I had Nahuel,yeah Nahuel, maybe we could at least be friends.

After the peace talks or whatever you wanted to call it,it was so obvious that they were talking about my maternal grandfather, my mother honestly wasn't the best at this whole James Bond thing ,I wasn't allowed to meet him but maybe Jacob could show me where he lives or something,he obviously knows him,so that was my plan,wait for him to come back from lunch introduce myself and demand he take me to my grandfather ,yep that was the plan,now just to slip past six vampires and an over protective boyfrend.

Jacob POV:

I seriously wasn't going to eat that shit they claimed was food ,after we picked up our orders Em and I walked back into the school with sixteen large pizzas each,yeah world take that I pulled one back,count every little victory I say.

World 1, Jacob 1.

We entered the cafeteria to hollers and whooping from the pack we really were a bunch of animals even Claire ,I brushed off the weird looks some of the students gave us,who cares their eating fish sticks I'm eating a meat lovers pizza. I was totally engrossed in stuffing my face so I didn't sense her at first but when I felt her little hand on my large shoulder a buzz of electricity shot thru my body and I spun in my seat immediately only to look upon perfection once again, I 'm sure I looked like a doofus not for the first time today but she was definitely worth it. I noticed Edward somewhere behind her but he wasn't coming forward,smart boy. then the most beautiful sound reached my ears as she parted her lips,

"Uh hello I'm Renesmee Cullen" yeah I'm screwed.

And just like that the world's back in the lead

World 2,Jacob 1

.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:Still own none of these characters

A/N:Just want to say thanks to everyone that reads and reviews especially {2jacobluvers, dkgors, csfla, polly2010, msr709 , laziestteger and fallunder },thanks 4 d luv.

A/N II: Sorry this chapter took so long but i've been working on some other fics so the updates should be coming more regularly now,summaries of the new fics will be on my profile.

Nessie POV:

It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be to get away from my family,my aunt couldn't see my future and my dad wasn't paying attention to my thoughts and the rest of my family was either glancing towards the other end of the cafeteria or making snide comments. Nahuel was closest to me but was totally immersed in his own thoughts, shifting his food around on his plate, for a fleeting second I wondered what was bothering him but my mind quickly reverted back to my plan ,this was probably my only feasible chance to get a straight answer about my human family before my dad gets wind of what I'm planning and circle the wagons shall we say.

I spared my family one last glance but it appeared that they were totally oblivious to my plan, I quickly got up and started a brisk human pace towards the other side of the room, I could hear my family call out to me but I wasn't turning back, that was until I heard a chair hit the ground and turned to see my father striding towards me,if we weren't among humans I knew he wouldn't of had a problem catching up to me.

I didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone plus we all had to keep up the human facade up and a confrontation in the middle of a crowded cafeteria wasn't good for anyone involved. I hoped they understood my need to at least meet one of my grandparents even if we couldn't tell him our secret, I had to get to know him, and right now the only thing in between me and my goal was Jacob.

I could feel my dad getting closer to me and I didn't know if he was listening before but now I was practically shouting at him with my thoughts.

'Please I have to do this, and you know they're not going to hurt me,you at least owe it to me to let me try', I glanced over my shoulder in time to see him stop and sigh ,but I knew he wasn't going back to our table without me, at least I had this small opportunity to find out more about my grandfather, but I also had a ulterior motive and that was getting closer to Jacob.

I stopped right behind him and I could tell he had no ideal I was right behind him he was really tearing into that pizza. The rest of the pack all straightened at the same time when they sensed me besides Jacob and his friend who still had their backs to me.

I wanted to get his attention so I gently rested my hand on his shoulder and he immediately spun around which jostled me a little so I shifted a little to accommodate the sudden movement, his eyes fell to where my hand lay on his shoulder and I'm sure he felt the sudden surge of electricity emanating from where our bodies met.

When he finally brought his eyes away from my hand and up towards my face he had the same awed look on his face from the parking lot. I'm not sure if I looked much different because staring into his eyes made it extremely difficult to form coherent thoughts so now I was just standing their with my hand on his shoulder, mind you this probably lasted for just over a heartbeat but to me it seemed like an eternity because my mind was absolute mush under his gaze. I had to say something I was making a complete fool out of myself,speak dammit, I could do this.

"Uh hello I'm Renesmee Cullen" I finally got out trying to sound as nonchalant as possible but still friendly but I was feeling anything but casual ,my stomach felt as though it was doing summersaults. By the time I was finished speaking his face returned to the cool detached one that he wore when dealing with my grandfather in the clearing and if it was possible he looked even sexier.

He slowly took his eyes away from mine and glanced over my shoulder and I was sure he was looking at my father, I knew he wasn't going to speak to me with my father right there so I pleaded to him again with my thoughts.

'He's not going to talk to me with you there,please', I was going to continue begging but what Jacob said next put a halt to my train of thought immediately.

"I'm not going to hurt your daughter Cullen" he stated simply then bought his eyes back down to mine and spoke in a language I didn't understand or have even heard before but just the way he said it had me captivated and I found myself wanting to hear more of this beautiful language,two boys got up and shifted down all the while glaring at me, I turned back to my father who seemed dumbstruck and after he glanced at my families table he sighed,(I would have to thank mom) then turned back towards us and glared at Jacob ,his eyes were almost scary when he spoke.

"Of course you're not mutt,if even one hair is out of place I. Will. Kill. You" he finished in a deadly whisper, this couldn't be going any worse. But his comment only made Jacob laugh almost condescendingly but the other boys or men is a more suitable term didn't take it so well,some were shaking so fast it was unspottable to human eyes , why couldn't he just let me do this.

"Ahh! ,so we're back to those pet names are we"he chuckled again before continuing "oh, and I'm sure you will leech" he stated patronizing my father, he wasn't phased in the slightest by the angry vampire mere feet away from him. He turned around shaking his head and then continued eating like nothing had happened. This was it, without turning back to my father I found my feet taking me to the seat opposite Jacob, where I sat.

I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves but was assaulted by that same scent from earlier a woodsy,no pine would be a more apt description with an undertone of motor oil absolutely manly, the mere smell of him made moisture start to pool between my legs. I saw his nose twitch and I just knew he smelt it. My face immediately heated up so I lowered my gaze to the table. Oh my god could I be making a bigger fool out of myself.

Maybe he really didn't notice or he was just being polite because he ignored it completely. He ducked his head down so our eyes could meet

"Hey" Jake said trying to get my attention "Renesmee right" the only thing I could do was nod dumbly,my nerves were getting the better of me again. "So" he trailed off gesturing to me,it didn't sound impolite just curious. I figured getting straight to the point would be best.

"I want you to take me to my grandfather" I demanded looking directly into his eyes trying to sound as confident as possible. He leaned back in his chair and the right side of his face lifted into a smile before he folded his arms over his huge chest but the smile was still there.

"What makes you think I'll do that"he asked shaking his head a little from side to side his smile was still on his face when he continued, "do you even know what we are" again his tone wasn't hostile just curious, while he was talking my eyes wandered down to his well sculptured chest that was only covered with a vest and an open jacket, I'm not sure how long I was staring before he cleared his throat.

"Um...No I don't know what you are,but I'm guessing it has something to do with dogs" I was surprised that my statement didn't offend him instead he just smiled again and sensing I wasn't finished let me continue.

"I just wanna meet him you know and let him know who I am" I tried but I couldn't stop my voice from cracking , " I know I don't have any right to ask this of you but please" I continued in a whisper,I couldn't look at him, I didn't want him to see me cry, but his next question caught me completely off guard.

"Pizza" he asked.

"Wh... what" I replied incredulously.

"Do. You. Want. A. Slice. Of. Pizza." He asked me again this time pronouncing each word separately, I was dumbfounded.

"Um... okay" I wasn't sure how else to reply so after using the back of my hands to wipe my damp cheeks I took a slice and looked back up at Jacob. He was leaning back in his chair staring back at me with an unreadable expression on his face. The seconds were ticking by agonizingly slow while the silence built between us. Suddenly he raised his hand and pulled something black off his wrist and pulled his hair away from his face and wrapped it up in a ponytail bringing out his flawless features even more. Before speaking he sighed.

"Okay" he answered simply.

"Okay" Does that mean he's going to help me. I couldn't stop the hopeful tone my voice took when I continued. "So does that mean you'll take me to meet him". Please say yes,please say yes.

"That's not up to me,but I'm sure you'll meet him soon" when he spoke he sounded certain and I just felt as though I could trust him. And with that he stood up to leave but I couldn't let him not yet.

"Wait" I almost shouted, "how did you know who my parents are " I wasn't all that curious, I mean it's right there in my face if you look hard enough Edward and Bella, I just wanted him near me a little longer. I wasn't really sure if he even felt the same way about me,because he seems so guarded you never know exactly whats going on inside his head while i'm practicallt throwing myself at him with my boyfriend across the room listening.

The right side of his face lifted upwards again as he smiled that smile that I was now surely addicted to, "See ya around Ness". What was that ,he called me Ness. Ness, I like it. I finally noticed the other men leaving with Jacob I knew they were there but they just didn't seem to register at the time. And with my focus back I could see Jacob's cheerleaders glaring at me. I smiled a little, he may not be mine but he wasn't theirs either.

I noticed my mother coming across the cafeteria to me. It wasn't long before she was sitting across from me, her nose scrunched up and I didn't know exactly what for but the thought left my mind as soon as she spoke.

"You know we only kept you away from him because we thought it was best". I wanted to be mad at them for keeping me away from my human family but I couldn't find it in me to hate my parents. I placed my hand on hers and told her 'thank you' with a picture of dad sighing before he left me at Jacob's table and then Jacob's face, 'who is he' I questioned.

"We'll talk at home okay" she replied,then took my hands and ushered me back to our table .

Jacob POV:

Leaving Ness in the cafeteria was one of the hardest things I've ever done especially with the scent of her arousal permeating through the air,I'm pretty sure I was the only one to smell it, and if not the other guys certainly didn't comment and that wasn't like them at all.

I couldn't stand her being that close to me anymore without touching her,I was struggling with myself every second she was near,the animal in me wanted out, to stake a claim to what was rightfully his and probably kill the douche she's with, I had to keep it at bay for now at least.

I didn't so much as glance towards the Cullens table on exiting the cafeteria. As soon as we left the cafeteria Embry pulled me into the bathroom where Quil and Seth followed, Yeah we were cool, like brothers in fact, but I was a little bit frightened about where this was going , four dudes one bathroom, Embry cut off my dirty train of thoughts by speaking.

"What the hell was that man,were you flirting with baby vamp" he didn't seem angry when he spoke, I breathed out over dramatically,wow I was really off .

"Don't worry about it man you'll find out soon enough" I said, they just shrugged it off and all mumbled at once.

"whatever she's hot" Embry,remind me to fuck him up later.

"You the boss"Seth,damn right I am. Quil jus stared for a while before shaking his head and whispering 'na' to himself,I know the others didn't hear him but I certainly did. As soon as we were about to leave Seth stopped us then exclaimed like he just found the cure for cancer.

"Wow she's my niece" said Sherlock Holmes.

"Cant wait till she meets her aunt" Embry joked,on a normal day I would be cracking up with them, but that particular brand of comedy I found rather unsettling.

By the time the bell had rung ending lunch, it was now time for gym or weight training,at O'Dea we were given the choice of either gym or weight training for physical education and the choice was pretty clear.

After a double period of the teacher and students alike admiring our muscles it was finally time to get home. None of us bothered with showers before we left, I really wanted to get the fuck out,not that I didn't want to see Ness again or that I was in a particular hurry to get home just I didn't know what that dumbass (just kidding I love Quil like a brother) deduced and with the mind reader about who knows.

The miles back to La push melted away as we sped home, The only thing that weighed heavy on my mind was the council meeting besides that everything else in my life was finally coming into place. This was the type of news that started coups but if any one of these fuckers think for a second they'll touch my Ness. Well you know.

We pulled up to the house and Leah was waiting with the rest of wolves behind her. I didn't even make it off my bike before she bombarded me with questions.' Who were they', did you kill any' etc.

"Lee you'll find out later,don't stress yourself" I tried to blow off her questions but this was Leah. I definitely didn't want to be there when she blew up so casually I slipped past her and went straight for the stairs before I shouted down to her.

"It was the Cullens" definitely a smart move by me.

"What the fuck Jacob"

By the time I heard the pounding on my door I was already in the bathroom taking a shower.

To pass the time I just stayed holed up in my room listening to music and before I knew it it was 8:00 P.M. I slipped a cut-off jeans over my boxers and a vest and met everyone at the door, by now Leah was calm enough but she was still avoiding me,oh well.

We decided to run to the community center it was faster anyway, it was 8:02 by the time we arrived at the community center. When we entered the council was already gathered and awaiting our arrival.

Quil,Seth and Embry all took their seats at our end of the table while Leah sat next to me at the head and we faced the elders. The rest of the pack took their seats in the auditorium. I noticed Paul and Jared down there as well. With the renovations that were done to the community center we were now up on a stage of sorts for plays and what not. My father broke the silence as was the norm at these gatherings.

"You called this meeting might as well speak son" I nodded at him to let him know I heard and began speaking.

"I'm sure you all heard by now we encountered cold ones at school today" I paused and most of them nodded,Charlie took this time to enter the community center mumbling his apologies for his tardiness, "It's okay Charlie this concerns you too" and with that like the council seemed to register where this was going,ha they had not a fucking clue. Charlie watched me warily as he took a seat. Sam was about to speak but I stopped him by raising my hand.

"Let me finish first" I didn't break eye contact from Sam while I continued, "Yes the Cullens were there, and no we didn't fight and we're not going to" I finished and brought my eyes to my father who was watching me intently.

"You can't be serious..." But Sam was cut off by my father, in my peripheral I noticed Paul get up, like he was going to do something.

"Whatever the reason Sam it is his decision whether you agree with it or not" then he turned to me "but why didn't you"he asked casually,ya smart old bastard. Their were many ways to deliver this kind of news but I'm anything but tactful so I took the band-aid approach.

" They're two new Cullens besides Bella", I glanced at Charlie as I said her name then continued, " I …. I imprinted ". Quil was the first to reply with a 'I knew it' but after that all hell broke lose, everyone besides old Quil , Sue and my dad were arguing or shouting at someone.

I flopped down into my seat and buried my face into my hands,I was growing very tired of this, besides dealing with twenty-eight wolves since I was seventeen, having to grow up the minute my mom died and besides worrying about my pack, the tribe,dad and the unknown vampire threat that's looming and the fact that my imprint already has a boyfriend, I couldn't keep it all in anymore so. The temper that I spent the last twelve years controlling broke free. I slammed my fists into the oak table leaving it in pieces. I was aware that a very feral sound was leaving my lips and I probably scared the shit out of some of the humans present. I was on my feet the very instant my fists left the table , the movement was so sudden some of the wolves even seemed startled. The room immediately quieted but Sam kept his glare on me ,yeah now really wasn't the best time to fuck with me.

"Are you all finished" I didn't shout but I brought the alpha out as I stared into the eyes of my brothers,most of them redirected their eyes as soon as it met mine. "I imprinted on the daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen so if you think this is what I wanted" I paused and I half snorted half sighed letting out a very throaty laugh , "but with that said one of you so much as think of touching her or harming her in any way and I will kill you". No one responded , did I really have to repeat myself, "okay" after a series nods grunts and okays I was satisfied.

"How can we trust them" It was old Quil who asked me breaking the silence.

"I don't so we shouldn't" I said gesturing to all of us when I said we.

Nessie POV:

After gym we arrived in the parking lot and my hopes of seeing Jacob again today evaporated as I took in the empty spaces where their bikes were. Nahuel took my hand and we went to my father's car and left for home.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us to have a family meeting about leaving ,Rosalie was the only person who absolutely wanted to leave , after my mom and Carlisle talked everyone into staying, they agreed they would stay as long as it's safe, my dad was unusually quiet,something was obviously bugging him but I wasn't going to bring it up.

After my grandmother forced fed me human food I excused myself to my room. Nahuel followed me to my door and kissed me goodnight, I wondered why he was so distracted at lunch but I just let it go. I couldn't understand it but whatever feelings I had for Nahuel were now gone, any romantic feeling was now gone. Now wasn't really the best time to figure out what that meant even though I already knew,it was just to admit it to myself .

I didn't wait long for my mom after Nahuel left,she was waiting on my bed for me when I came out of the bathroom in my night wear. She spoke for hours about Jacob, how they met when they were kids to him turning into a werewolf and hunting vampires. He was Quiluete along with all the other men with him at school.I couldn't help but think that there was more to this story but I didn't push it.

I was convinced now more than ever that Jacob could never love me , he was my mortal enemy after all.

But I still couldn't stop my thoughts from drifting to him as I gazed at the full moon feeling oddly complete.

Jacob POV:

The meeting broke up soon after that, and as soon as Charlie regained the ability to speak he thanked me and threatened me in the same sentence,can't really say I blame him, I was going to try and get his twelve year old granddaughter to fall in love with me.

After assigning the patrol shifts I tried to get some sleep but none was forthcoming and I had a pretty good ideal why,but being close to her tonight just wasn't possible, so that's how I found myself on first beach at 1:00 A.M. In the morning with a Heineken sitting in the sand. The beer of course did nothing to my alcohol blood level but it did have a soothing affect on me. The moon was full in the sky 'A wolves moon', ha.

I rose to my feet and angled my face upward before letting go and howled towards the night sky before taking another sip of my beer and chuckling at myself before flopping back down into the sand .

What a fucking day.

And I'm pretty sure tomorrow was going to be just as peachy.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:still own nothing.

Jacob POV:

Sleep didn't come last night nor this morning so I wandered aimlessly around first beach till I finally found myself perched atop the cliffs gazing aimlessly at the beauty before me, I rarely came to the cliffs anymore too many bad memories, so it was easy to forget the natural beauty all around me. I watched totally engrossed as the sun began it's ascent for the day illuminating the swells of the morning tide below me as it crashed into the cliff surface. The morning air was crisp for me at least I'm pretty sure it would have been chilly if I were human. Damn who knew imprinting would of bring out the poet in me, (illuminating the swells) .

It was getting late so I decided to head home, I didn't bother to phase and run home I was pretty fast even in my human form, the forest floor was damp with morning dew and made it very pliant and difficult for running, but it still wasn't long before I broke through the treeline directly opposite my house. I smelt him before I saw him, Charlie was sitting on the front porch and was just staring aimlessly ahead of him and was totally oblivious to my approach. I wondered why he hadn't gone inside instead of waiting out in the cold.

"Hey Charlie" I greeted him wearily, I really should of tried harder to get a little sleep last night.

"Yeah,uh Jake" I knew he was going to ask about the Cullens and I decided inside was better for this conversation, so I interrupted him.

"Hey, I just got in, wanna go inside, have a cup of coffee or something and talk" I suggested, he nodded his head in agreement. I went into the kitchen and put a couple pots on, the pack would be up soon anyway, then I went over to the sink and washed my face with what should have been cold water to try and shake the grogginess I was feeling. After getting two cups of coffee I went to find Charlie on one of our two couches in the living room, after handing him his cup, I flopped down on the other end of the couch and melted into the nubuck material while I sipped my coffee and waited for him to start back up the conversation which he did shortly after I was seated.

"I guess you know why I'm here" He said after we lapsed into a short silence, I just shrugged my shoulders wanting him to continue, I didn't want to be too presumptuous, maybe he missed me. Charlie then continued knowing exactly what my subtle actions meant and continued " I wanted to say thank you again for not attacking the Cullens".I knew he wasn't finished so I waited not acknowledging what he just said.

"What does she look like, my granddaughter I mean"He finally finished. The mere mentioning of her was enough for the right side of my face to raise slightly into a little half smile. I turned to him, the smile still in place and started telling Charlie what little I knew of his granddaughter. I stopped to think for a second then began.

"Well basically she's beautiful, she has Bella's eyes,your curly hair"I paused and glanced over to him, I saw him close his eyes to try and fight back some stray tears, I waited for him to collect himself before I continued, "and she's funny and confident but shy all the same...oh and brave ,can't forget brave" I finished really talking to myself remembering just how scared she must of been to come over to us in the cafeteria. I soon realized Charlie hadn't spoken so I looked up from my steaming cup to find him smiling a small sad smile but a smile none the less. He finally turned to look at me and I could see the longing and pain in his eyes but he still sounded fairly upbeat when he spoke about Ness.

"She sounds wonderful," then he sighed almost wistfully, "I need to see her you understand that right Jake, you have to take me to see her". What was it ,with these Swan's, so demanding. I also realized he didn't say them, he was probably just mad at Bella for leaving, but it nagged me so I asked as much.

"Sure chief , but what about Bella" I paused and gauged his reaction but his face was void of emotion, it was all held in his eyes so I knew exactly how he felt, so I didn't bother telling him she asked for him.

"It's not that I don't want to see her, what am I supposed to say to her, it's been twelve years with not so much as a letter" he finished shaking his head and taking another sip of coffee. I always thought he was doing okay at least with Sue but now I could finally see just how much Bella leaving affected him. I couldn't assure him or even give him words of advice but I could try and offer some solace and that came in the form of a reassuring pat on the back.

"I'm not really sure what to tell ya Charlie" I still replied tamely, he rewarded me with a tight smile for my trouble then replied.

"I know son, I don't expect you to", I knew he really thought of me as a son just as I thought of him as another father figure but he really didn't start calling me son that often well until the bonfire where he learned what Bella really was so far the last six years he referred to me as his son.

"So what's this about imprinting on my twelve year old granddaughter" he asked me completely out of the blue. He knew what imprinting was and what it meant . I remembered his warning from last night about always having his hunting rifle ready and asking me if I ever tasted wolf meat, it brought a full out grin to my face.

"It's not like that,yeah I suppose she's around twelve but I'm just guessing, because of who her parents are she matured faster I guess, now she looks and acts like an adult with a boyfriend" I didn't even try to hide to anger in my voice at the word Boyfriend . This time it was Charlie grinning.

"That never stopped you before ,now did it". The smile in his voice was still evident when he spoke.

"I guess not" , a small smile formed on my lips as I remembered all the tactics I used fighting over Bella. Then I remembered school. "Sorry Charlie but I gotta go get ready" I said , after finishing the rest of my coffee in one gulp I headed upstairs but was stopped by Charlie's voice.

"I hope you know I'll be coming to that school today" Charlie stated matter of factly, couldn't say that surprised me.

"I figured" was my only response as I headed up the stairs to my room for a shower.

I was totally immersed in my thoughts while the water fell around me , thoughts that evolved around my Ness, I knew I would eventually have to get on the good side of her father , but could I really do that , the answer was abundantly clear no real soul searching required and that answer was a resounding... Nope !, not even a little. I would have to use other means to get his approval, but I was getting way ahead of myself I didn't even know if she was into me and she had a boyfriend but like Charlie said and knew, that wasn't going to stop me.

After finishing my morning routine I wrapped a towel around myself and exited my bathroom only to to find Leah sitting on my bed in nothing but her nightwear and that wasn't a lot, a pair of booty shorts and an old tank top, no bra. I know I probably shouldn't have noticed, but it was a little hard not to. Before I had time to react she patted the bed next to her.

"Come on Black I'm not going to bite I just wanna talk" She said softly. Reluctantly I moved towards the bed and sunk down next to her adjusting my towel so she didn't get a peek at little Jake. She of course saw me and rolled her eyes before replying.

"Oh please !, you and I both know that's nothing I haven't seen before". I gave her a small smile and shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay so if you didn't want to get a sneak peek at the boys, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise " I asked politely.

"I'm going to get straight to the point... but before you say anything let me finish first" She started and glanced over to me so I nodded. " Look I in no way like that you imprinted on... on... on whatever she is, and whatever I say isn't going to stop you from going after her but just please be careful around those bloodsuckers. And I'm bringing the rest of the pack up just in case, because you know he's going to find out today no matter how much you block your thoughts." She finally finished. That was quite a speech. I wasn't looking at her now until I felt her hand tug my face towards her and she chastely meet my lips with hers. What .The. Fuck . Seeing the incredulous look on my face she saw it fit to give me an explanation.

"I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about and to tell you the truth I'm a little disappointed" She explained. I shook the shock off in time to see her leaving my bedroom.

"I love you too Leah" I told her seriously but I'm sure the smile was evident in my voice before it formed on my lips.

"Pfft, whatever" she told me just as serious but with a smile on her face and with that she left. I ran my thumb and index fingers over my bottom lip smiling all the while. Of course I never thought of Leah as nothing more than a friend and I was sure she felt the same but their was always this thing between us, attraction maybe but we both knew better than to go down that road.

After getting dressed I decided to leave early and check in with my dad about what he really thought because we really didn't get a chance to talk last night. I decided to drive the Camaro today and it wasn't long before I pulled up to my dad's house. He still lived in our childhood home but after I had it renovated and remodeled to suit him it was like a new house.

I entered the house to the smell of eggs and bacon. Then I heard my little angel .

"Uncle Jake,Uncle Jake". Little Anna squealed as she ran towards me. I picked her up over my head then bought our noses together in a eskimo kiss before I responded.

"Hey princess". I carried her into the kitchen where my dad sat at the table and Rachel was dishing out breakfast. After greeting each other, I invited myself to breakfast. We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence which Rachel broke.

"So. Uh Paul told me that... you uh... you imprinted" She was choosing her words carefully, she also probably heard how I blew up last night. I tilted my head side ways to stare at her but was quickly yanked back by my hair by little Anna who was braiding a section of my hair. I looked down at her on my lap and she had her mouth open indicating she wanted some breakfast which I gladly gave before I answered my sister.

"Yeah,actually that's why I came". After answering my sister my eyes wandered over to my father who was watching me now, "I wanted your opinion on everything since we really didn't get a chance to talk last night". My dad just nodded and went back to his breakfast. I'm not sure if he was just deep in thought or just trying to avoid answering me because he thought I might not like his answer but either way I knew I was going to have to coax him into it.

"Well" He let out a loaded sigh before turning back to me and I could now tell he was resolved to get something off his chest by the look in his eyes.

"You imprinted on our enemy Jacob, I stuck up for you with Sam last night but that doesn't mean I'm happy about this in any way" he paused and gauged my reaction but my face was now neutral and he took this as a cue to continue which might I add that it wasn't because I could feel my blood start to boil but totally oblivious to this so he continued, " Did you really imprint or was that just an excuse to spare Bella".

I buried my face in Anna's hair while my father belittled me and made ultimatums which I knew he couldn't possibly back up and I just about reached my tipping point, I whispered to Anna to go to her mother, she turned her eyes to me questioningly but still did as I asked and jumped down from my lap and scampered over to her mother.

"That's enough dad I got your point, did you ever ask another wolf if they actually imprinted, ya see dad your priorities shift and now It's all about her so just who do you think I'll chose if you keep trying to put me in a corner. And yes I did imprint of that I'm sure and if you say anything degrading about her again,we"I motoined between the both of us, "won't be speaking again, and Rachel" I turned to her then continued, "tell Paul the same thing just I'll kick his ass first", she covered Anna's ears with her hands but she already heard and was giggling like I just told the funniest joke ever.

"You said a bad word uncle Jake" she told me in between her giggle fest. Most of my anger disappeared as I watched her,seeing this my father spoke up.

"I really am sorry son, but just what did you expect"

"You're support,congratulations, either one of those would of been good" I said sarcastically. We spoke for another twenty minutes and my father finally accepted that I did indeed imprint but I could tell he wouldn't be inviting anyone over for dinner just yet. I was leaving but Rachel stopped me as I went over to kiss Anna goodbye.

"Rebecca called me, she has a twelve year old son and he's sick, she says he has a fever,and he's been having growth spurts for about a week now" She finally finished sadly. We all knew what it meant but I was still angry at Rebecca but I knew it was my responsibility to take care of my nephew who I just heard about but my nephew none the less. Rachel knew how I felt about both of them leaving us but I forgave her about two months after I returned but Rebecca stayed away.

"Tell her she needs to come back to Washington now,I'll send three tickets" I didn't wait for a reply I was getting angrier the longer I stayed there. So I left, about two miles outside of Port-Angeles I could make out the wolves running alongside me thru the forest.

The camaro wasn't nearly as fast as the Augusta but it still wasn't long before I was pulling up to the front of the school. I parked as close as I could to my brothers and exited the Camaro with a sigh, today was going to be just lovely. The parking lot was completely empty and if it wasn't for the faint lingering scent originating from the other end of the parking lot I wouldn't of been any wiser to their presence. Seeing no present danger I turned around to the forest bordering the school and signalled to the rest of the pack that I was okay. My eyesight was good enough to make out the gray wolf nod and take off back to La Push followed by the rest of the pack through the dense foliage.

I entered first period half way through and was greeted by my Math teacher Ms. Giggs who didn't look much older than my actual age,she didn't seem to mind my tardiness and just told me to be seated. I made my way to the back of the class and flopped down next to Embry who immediately started talking my ear off.

"She's hot right" He really didn't come to learn.

"Watch it,I'm going hit that" he stated.

"Sure ,sure" I didn't doubt him, if he put his mind to it, that's exactly what he was going to do. After a couple more minutes we lapsed into silence and my mind immediately went to Ness and I couldn't wait to see her again.

I was getting restless , it's been twenty-two hours and fifty-seven minutes since I saw her last, no I didn't count the time we were apart but I got a watch . I was out of my seat and out the door as soon as the bell rang and was on my way to the cafeteria. I stopped at my locker and left my bag, some of the guys met up with me and from there we left for lunch. I picked up her scent around her families and the endless humans now congregated on the other side of the double doors a couple feet ahead of us. All the tension that had gathered in my shoulders just seemed to roll off and I relaxed a little.

We entered the cafeteria and like yesterday all eyes averted to us, it didn't bother me in the slightest because the only pair I wanted to follow me was doing exactly that as I stole a glance at her. We met up with the rest of the pack exactly where I expected to meet them , in the lunch line. I didn't get a chance to order anything because my nose was assaulted by an odor that almost literally turned my stomach, I may be exaggerating a little but what can I say I really don't like the guy.

Nessie POV:

Since waking up this morning I've been in a euphoric mood, I would argue with myself and say it's the excitement of finally going to school or the promise of finally getting to meet one of my maternal grandparents, maybe, but I would be lying if Jacob didn't play a big part in my excitement this morning.

Even the talk I had with my father this morning that was still repeating in the back of mind couldn't quell the butterflies that seemed to be fluttering inside my stomach.

We were in the forest because he said we needed some father, daughter time which I knew was a lie he just wanted to talk about his listening in on my private thoughts.

"In part" he replied smoothly answering my thoughts. 'So what exactly do you wanna talk about' I asked utilizing my father's special ability. He paused now like he was trying to figure out the best way to put whatever it was he was trying to say before he finally answered.

"I noticed some of your thoughts towards..."he stopped and brought his hand up to his forehead and rubbed his temple before continuing, "towards Jacob yesterday and also some of your dreams and I'm not exactly sure what's going on but I could see that you've acquired …...acquired some sort of feelings towards him, and I know you don't love Nahuel, I've seen as much"he took in some unneeded air before continuing, "I'm just trying to say you have my support in whatever you decide to do". I was a little peeved he listened in on my dreams but that was overshadowed by what exactly my father just said, he was saying it was okay if I ever got the chance to be with Jacob.

"I just want you to be happy even it's with...I just want you to be happy". I felt my eyes tear up a little as I wrapped my arms around my father. "Just promise me you'll never leave us". I nodded into his chest and promised him mentally. I finally looked up and if he was capable of crying I'm sure he would be. But know that I got my father's blessing I wondered what the rest of my family would think or Nahuel,shit what about Nahuel he moved across a continent just to be with me and what I'm just going to dump him because I found someone better and who I'm not even sure feels the same way. I didn't even realize we started walking back to the house until I felt my father's hand on my shoulder.

"Stop Renesmee" My father interrupted my internal conflict as he stopped me and turned me to face him. "Everything will eventually work out, the family loves you and just wants you to be happy just like me, and I can't tell you what to do about Nahuel but I know what's in your head,you're smart I know you'll know what to do when the time is right and if he loves you he'll either fight harder for you or he'll let you be". Why did it sound like he already knew what I was going to do. His lips twitched a little in response to my thoughts I'm sure, he guided us back to the house except now we were walking at a human pace just enjoying being together.

"And I wouldn't say the dog is better" I knew he was teasing me now because he was smiling now, a real smile.

Some of his friends were already in the cafeteria but Jacob was nowhere in sight. I didn't know how I knew but I could tell he was close so when the cafeteria doors opened again I didn't have to look but I couldn't help myself and apparently most of the cafeteria couldn't either, but my eyes were on one specific person. And apparently none of them wore anything that hid their physique to the pleasure of what looked like every teenage girl in the cafeteria, but still my eyes went back to Jacob who was wearing a gray short sleeved checkered cardigan that didn't past his bicep and revealed a tattoo that I was now aware most of them had ,gray fitted jeans and a gray sneakers, I'm sure even my aunt was be proud of his outfit. I noticed my father nod out of the corner of my eye and wondered why my aunt was critiquing him unless, I didn't even finish my thought before my father nodded again. I glanced at her and she was was now focused on my face. I bowed my head a little, I really didn't want anyone else to know, or to judge me .

AHHHHH. Their really wasn't any privacy in this family. My father smiled down at me before he stood.

"Where are you going" Bella asked him cautiously.

"Don't worry love, I'm just going to speak with Jacob" He said trying to reassure her.

"What!,why'" now she sounded alarmed.

"No worries love, I'm sure we'll both be coming back in one piece" he stated then left our table without another glance.

"I don't know what it is but I really don't like that guy" Nahuel finally spoke up. The whole table followed his gaze to Jacob. My little aunt snorted and I glared at her but that didn't stop her from replying to Nahuel 's comment.

"Yeah he has that effect on some people". I'm not sure exactly what she meant by that but Emmett thought it was funny. I looked back up in time to see Jacob smiling as he left the cafeteria.

Jacob POV:

I glanced sideways to see Edward motion towards the door with his head. I let him exit before me and let my senses go out to eavesdrop on the vampires in the corner of the room but what I heard actually made me laugh. That Nahuel guy saying he didn't like me well the feeling was very much mutual buddy.

I followed Edward outside into the parking lot where we stood awkwardly face to face, well face to chest as the silence stretched on, finally he spoke

"I know" of course I knew what he meant by that but that doesn't mean I couldn't play ignorant to irritate him a little. Seeing the look on my face he elaborated.

"I know you imprinted on my daughter" he spat.

"What here is where you try to kill to me" I made sure to emphasis the word 'try'. He turned around facing away from me and sighed trying to collect himself.

"No",what, "We both know whats going to eventually happen and I don't want what we did to Charlie, to happen to us" I'm sure I had 'what the fuck' written all over my face because he smiled a little, I didn't know what his angle was but I didn't trust him. Again seeing the look on my face he saw the need to go on.

"Remember what I said on the mountain top, I really meant that" I remembered what he was talking about,us being friends or whatever if we weren't both chasing after Bella but I meant what I said too, that's just not going to happen, but I nodded anyway and he continued "I know you're not necessarily a bad guy Jacob but if you hurt..." that's where I cut him off.

"Yeah you'll rip me to shreds" he nodded again to tell me I was on point, whatever it was his only daughter after all I could understand that. After another awkward silence we both turned to leave at the same time and re entered the school. We were just outside the cafeteria when I remembered Charlie.

"Charlie said he was coming down today, he really misses Bella...and he kinda found out about you know his granddaughter" I stated simply as we pushed thru the cafeteria doors. I saw the apprehension on his face so I tried to reason with him as we went to the counter to order lunch.

"Look he already knows what you are all of you if that's what you were worried about, he just wants to see his family" I finally realized he was buying food as well but he just shrugged it off. Okay enough of this I'm hungry. I bowed my head slightly in acknowledgment and headed to my table. I knew her eyes were on me I could feel it, I resisted the urge to turn and went to the table where the pack was waiting.

"Was that about you know" They all knew he would pick up on the imprinting but it was Seth who asked the question.

"Yeah" And I left it at that before I stuffed a couple meat balls into my mouth.

Lunch was soon over and it was time for weight lifting but the teacher was absent so the gym teacher bought us all over into the gym and told us to head up to tracks. The Cullens were there all except Rosalie,Emmett and the new guy, of course I always knew their names but that doesn't mean I gotta use them. Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin, Seth and I all stripped down to our shorts and went onto the track but the gym teacher tried to stop us.

"Guys I know you don't have the shoes for this but just wear your sneakers" before I got the chance to answer Embry stepped in.

"No worries man we're accustomed" he just shrugged and mumbled something before he blew the whistle. We were on our third lap before I sensed her come up to our little group and Brady and Collin tensed a little sensing her too, and the moment I heard her voice my face almost lit up like a god damn christmas tree but I regained my composure.

"Thank you...for getting my grandfather to come down I mean" She told me while effortlessly keeping up with us. I didn't think my ego could get any bigger but it did just that as I watched her eyes dance over my body. I just couldn't help the the smug smile that formed on my lips .

"No problem" I answered.

"What happened to your neck" I looked down at her and she looked genuinely intrigued. "It looks like" she stopped mid sentence and turned around to look at her family, I followed with my own eyes, apparently this caught their attention too, because the four of them were looking at me. She finally looked back up to me so I answered.

"I was bitten" her face scrunched up , and I had to say that was the cutest thing I've ever seen,she was clearly confused so I went on, "By a vamp".

"Well weren't you suppose to change or something" she asked hesitantly.

"No I was supposed to die" I immediately regretted saying it as I saw her face fall and she tripped up a little but regained her composure and balance. She was going to say something but Embry interrupted.

"That's not funny man,we should of left your dumbass in Canada" We never really talked about it but I knew he took it the hardest when I left.

"Okay man..."My apology was cut short by Ness though but I didn't mind if it meant hearing her voice, fuck Embry let him be mad.

"But if it didn't change you or kill you because you're obviously still alive,that means it just left a mark".

"I never said it didn't change me" I said then skidded to a stop, we were running side by side so she blew by me. I concentrated on the road to the other side of the track, I knew the engine that was coming up the road,hell I worked on it. She finally realized she past me and stopped walking back up to me as Edward,Bella Alice and Jasper all stopped on the other end of the track directly opposite us. My brothers stayed where they were, I must of really piqued their interest with that little tid bit, "but I'll tell you about that another time".

"How good is your eye sight" I asked craning my head down to the side of hers and pointed from her eye level, everyone, the Cullens ,wolves and Ness were now trying to see what I was pointing at. I waited a couple seconds for the cruiser to get closer to make sure she could see. "That's your grandfather".

I watched as her eyes widened then she turned to me and she did that thing where you're contemplating about giving someone a hug and then bring your hands back down, she did that like three times before she finally decided to hug me chanting 'thank you' before she finally pulled away and went over to her family whose eyes were now stuck to road .

I didn't even try to hide the way my face lit up at her happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: yep!,still own nothing.

A/N: Firstly I want to apologize for the delay but I hope this long chapter makes up for it, life just been a little hectic .

A/N II:The conversation between Charlie and the Cullens will be published as an outtake along with some other pieces that tie in with this fic either as one-shots or later in this story.

Bella POV:

I waited long enough and it still didn't look like he was any closer to coming out so I decided to enter the boys locker room. This probably wasn't the smartest move on my part. The smell alone was enough to make me want to hurl the non-existent contents of my stomach and not just the lingering scents of the other wolves, there was also a strong rancid smell coming from the hamper tucked into the corner of the room past the lockers. I pushed all those thoughts to the back of my mind and continued my search for Jacob. I passed two rows of lockers and his scent became stronger lingering along with the steam from the heat of the showers that were now turned off.

I rounded the third row of lockers to find Jake hunched over with his elbows on his knees and the palm of his hands buried into his face as he sat on a bench with his back to me clad only in a towel and even like this he was almost as tall as me.

I knew he was aware of my presence from the gush of air that left his mouth but besides that he didn't acknowledge me at all for a while, two minutes and fifty-seven seconds to be exact and when he spoke his voice held none of the softness it usually held when he spoke to me in the past it was flat and detached and I'm not sure why but the way he spoke actually hurt.

"What are you doing in here." And as he spoke he brought his head around to glance at me from the corner of his eyes that were hidden behind a curtain of damp jet black hair before turning back away from me just as suddenly as he turned.

I shifted my weight from one leg to another suddenly feeling like the old weak me around him, I wasn't Isabella Cullen I was just Bella and that felt oddly nice but my curiosity overpowered any old feelings that had begun to flare up.

And those assumptions came back to my mind so I had to voice them why was he being so nice to my daughter or why didn't he try to kill us while he had a chance. O f course I remembered the way he looked at me in the parking lot yesterday when for the only time in these two days I saw the boy I once knew, the boy I once and still loved when his face was defenseless and I could see the hurt and longing in his eyes but only for a fraction of a second before the wolf came out and guarded his real emotions.

So what was I to think, that this wasn't an attempt to try and win me back, I already made my choice and that was Edward and I've never regretted it. I would always love Jacob maybe even a little more than I should but I would always love Edward more. I did marry him, had his child and become like him, so we were now supposed to be enemies but how could I tell him this without hurting him even more.

My attention was brought back to him fully as I watched his broad shoulders and back rise as he let out another gust of air and shot up to his feet with speed that could be parallel to a vampires and turned in the same motion. I frowned as I took in his face, it wasn't angry , anger I could deal with or any other sign of emotion but his face was just neutral as he stared back at me then he spoke again.

"So...what are you doing in here." His voice was harder now but still calm in a way I didn't understand. And when I still didn't answer he dragged his hand through his damp hair a sure sign that he was getting frustrated so I decided to just get it out.

"Why are you being so nice to my daughter" I snapped not really meaning to, I was fully expecting him to show some sign of aggression either in his tone or stance but neither came.

"Maybe I'm a nice guy." There wasn't a hint of amusement in his voice so I knew he wasn't trying to make a joke.

"That's not what I mean Jake and you know it,what are you up to."

I saw as his face took on a confused expression and he tilted his head down trying to comprehend what my words really meant,while I watched fascinated as some droplets of water literally evaporated off the contours of his chest and abs while others simply disappeared into the white fabric that clung to his waist. I finally realized what I was staring at and brought my eyes up to his face but was surprised to see him staring back at me with his face once again neutral as he studied me, I felt myself flinch backwards involuntarily under his intense gaze as he peered down at me until I finally saw realization set across his face.

He let go an almost disbelieving laugh as he shook his head slightly from side to side before returning his eyes to mine.

"You think I'm doing it for you" he asked. Yes. Why did it sound like he couldn't believe his own statement. We haven't seen or spoken to each other in over twelve years and after fighting so hard to win my heart, how was I not to believe this wasn't another grand gesture to do just that.

"I don't think that's so hard to believe" I responded confidently because I knew I would always love Jacob and I also knew that he loved me more than I loved him so why was it so hard for him to wrap his head around the idea.

* * *

><p>Jacob POV:<p>

This was probably the lengthiest showers I've ever taken but with everything that's been happening to me I just really needed some time to myself to collect my thoughts so even after everyone else left including my brothers I stayed under the spray of the showers. I wasn't sure how long I let the water massage my body and when I finished I grabbed my towel from the hook and wrapped it around myself and made my way slowly over to my locker where I flopped down onto the bench and buried my face into my hands. I finally had time to think over everything that's been happening in my life right now and to say I was stressing out was an understatement.

I wasn't really paying attention but I still heard the door creak open but didn't put a second thought into it, at least that was until the smell of vampire entered my nostrils. I didn't have to turn around I already knew who it was, when the scent finally settled and I knew she was right behind me I sighed and asked her what she was doing inside the locker room before glancing up at her from to corner of my eye, I didn't know why but I was still waiting to feel something for Bella but it never came and I don't know if I was relieved or sad that someone I felt so deeply for was not even an acquaintance to me anymore.

She still hadn't answered me and I was getting a little irritated , to say I hadn't pictured how this conversation would go over the years would be an understatement and this definitely wasn't what I had envisioned.

I wasn't sure exactly how long she remained silent but by now I was already on my feet staring down at her and I was getting quite frustrated by the situation and by her sudden mutism either way the longer we stayed like this the angrier I got so I asked again.

"So...what are you doing in here." What ever anger I was feeling I was sure in came out in my voice.

"Why are you being so nice to my daughter."She finally snapped. I wasn't going to tell her now at least, that was my secret to be dealt with on my time and I definitely wasn't going to tell her before I tell my own imprint.

I actually watched her now I mean really watched her as she questioned me, I took in the familiar but foreign contours of her face this is what she wanted, of course she had that other worldly beauty but I could only see it as a downgrade of what once was.

"Maybe I'm a nice guy" I knew that wasn't going to placate her but that was all she was getting.

"That's not what I mean Jake and you know it, what are you up to" Why did I have to be 'up' to something.

I was genuinely confused now, I knew for a fact she didn't know about me imprinting on her daughter, I knew for a fact she wasn't going to take it as cool as Edward seemingly did , I'm not quite sure I understand why he took it that cool but I wasn't going to question it, maybe the world was finally throwing me a bone. I wasn't facing her now but when I brought my head to look at her she was staring at my body. Okay what the fuck was going on here, was... was she checking me out. Yeah! Bella was checking me out.

Wait, did she think I was doing this for her,of course that's what she thought.

Aww Bells, I couldn't help the laugh that left my throat , I wasn't laughing at the assumption that Bella came to, shit I would've probably be thinking the same if I was in her shoes I did run away because I lost her to the leech. I was actually laughing because of the irony of it all.

I was pretty sure this is what she thought was the motive for actions towards them but I just had to make sure so I asked .

"You think I'm doing it for you." By the pause she took I knew I had my answer.

"I don't think that's so hard to believe." She responded confidently but her response was hardly above a whisper.

I wasn't sure what to make of her response but I honestly didn't think this was the time or the place for this conversation ,whatever this conversation was about right now.

"You know what Bella it's probably not but do you think this is in any way appropriate and plus you don't have to worry about... that." My voice wasn't hard in fact it was kind of soft but I hoped it had that ring of finality in ways of this conversation.

"Jacob you know I'll always..." I raised my left arm and shook it from side to side at my wrist indicating that I really didn't want to continue this conversation so she stopped. She looked hurt by the the way I just blew her off and I'm not sure exactly why but I found myself trying to appease her.

"You don't have too,it's quite alright," I paused then continued "that's something you don't have to worry about" I continued hoping she would get what I was implying, "plus I think there's something... or rather someone more important waiting for you right now." I finally finished watching her as she nodded scantily.

We were silent for a few moments with Bella's eyes trained to the tiled locker room floor where they remained until she turned to leave.

"I've missed you Jake." She said solemnly, and then she was gone. The truth was I missed her too, and if nothing else had changed in my life I still might have been fighting for her telling her she still chose wrong . If nothing had changed.

"Yeah!. I missed you to Bells." I responded to the empty locker room.

By the time I reached the parking lot the Cullens, Charlie and most of my brothers were gone. I strolled over to Embry and Seth who were saddling their bikes backwards watching my approach. Embry was the first to speak .

"What the fuck took you so long man." Embry demanded impatiently as he spun around and started his engine. Apparently it was a rhetorical question because he didn't look interested either way so I turned to Seth to question him about Charlie because I knew Seth wasn't one to pry in my business .

"Did Charlie leave with the Cullens." I questioned him seriously. I wasn't necessarily afraid for Charlie's life but still I was feeling a little off about him being their unprotected.

"Yeah they left a couple minutes ago so we sent the rest of the guys home." I nodded and went to my car. I hoped I would at least get to see her or maybe even get another thank you hug because I wasn't sure when I was going to see her again with my nephew coming in tomorrow and that thought of it alone of not being at least near to her seemed unbearable.

I was back at the house now sprawled across my mattress trying to find the thing that has eluded me for the past twenty plus hours and besides the obvious advantages afforded by it I hoped for a few hours escaping reality and the fact that these next few days were going to be hell without her. So when my cell phone started quivering against the oak of my night stand to call me peeved would have been a slight understatement.

I didn't bother to look at the caller ID I just pressed the little green key which might I add is a hell of a lot more difficult than it should have been and mumbled a greeting drowsily. The conversation was short and to the point apparently I was going to be the one to pick up and transport my sister and her family from the airport in Seattle tomorrow.

I wasn't sure exactly how long I stayed like that but the last thing I remembered before the sweet escape of sleep arrived was the last remnants of the evening sun leaking thru a tiny aperture of my curtains. I left my unconscious state the next morning to my name being called repeatedly, and rising in volume each time I refused to acknowledge the unwanted presence at whatever ungodly hour it was. I heard two sets of feet make it's way across my hardwood floor towards my windows where I heard the unmistakeable sound of my curtains being drawn only to let the rays of the sun pour in. I groaned loudly and turned my back to my second unwanted visitor for the morning.

"Oh come on, you're still a pain in the ass to wake in the morning. I know you're up Jake, I saw you smile when you smelled Anna." Damn when did I smile. I kept my eyes closed but turned and opened my arms in the direction I knew Anna was, I heard the little patter of her feet then the light tugging of my sheets as she tried to climb up the side of my bed.

"Time to get up uncle Jake." My niece exclaimed excitedly as she settled into my open arms.

"Morning to you too princess." I replied playfully as I finally opened my eyes. "Hey Rach."

"Yeah,yeah it's already ten their flight gets in in an hour,time to get up little brother." She answered, I had to scoff at that I wasn't a little anything and as for Rebecca she could wait a little we waited fifteen years to see her again she could hang in their for a couple of minutes. After taking a quick shower I threw on a white wife beater and some cargo shorts, no need to get dolled up.

I hurried downstairs greeting the guys halfheartedly as I made my way to the kitchen where I knew I would meet Rachel. I grabbed the bowl of cereal that was sitting on the counter waiting for me and practically inhaled it before I was off to the airport to pick up my sister in Leah's McClaren.

The airport was practically deserted so it wasn't long before I spotted Rebecca with her husband Solomon and their kid at a little coffee cart. I knew she didn't recognize me because her eyes skim over me to keep scanning the airport, of course she didn't recognize me when she left I was a short skinny thirteen year old, when I finally reached her she eyed me from about five feet away.

"Jacob." She asked skeptically. I nodded and a big grin suddenly appeared on her face before her arms attempted to wrap around my stomach in a tight embrace which I hesitantly returned, we stayed like that for a while before she loosened her grip and leaned back to look up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Wow, look at you, you've grown little brother." She stated after inspecting me. What was with the wonder twins, I'm grown. I took my eyes away from hers and watched over her shoulder to see my nephew for the first time, he was just about six feet but he was still relatively skinny compared to the other guys and even Leah for that matter. I didn't really pay it any mind yesterday because I had other things to deal with but this kid was going to phase and it was triggered while he was half way across the country and the thought alone frightened me a little as my father's words from so many bonfires kept playing over and over in my head 'the pack is only as big as the threat it faces' so the question was what the fuck could warrant this many wolves. I finally turned my attention back to my sister and answered.

"Yeah I have." I replied nonchalantly and gestured towards her son with my head , "aren't you going to introduce me" I inquired.

"Oh sure" she said as she straightened herself as she introduced me to her family, "this is my son Logan your nephew and my husband Solomon." Her husband reached out his hand and introduced himself. I didn't want to be rude because I would definitely have to hear about it later.

"Jacob Black." I replied as I shook his hand while flexing my hand and getting the response I wanted as his face contorted and he pulled his hand back while I smirked internally then turned back to my sister.

"Is this all the luggage you guys brought" I asked while pointing to the four suitcases laid out on the floor by their feet.

"Yeah but don't worry we could handle it" She stated as she tried to stop me from going for the bags, I waved her off and picked up all four bags and headed towards the parking lot with them in tow. After putting their bags in the car we pulled off. The ride was filled with uncomfortable silences and awkward conversations between Solomon and myself that were always initiated by my sister. It took me just over hour to reach the border of La Push and Forks. I smelt the tears even before they escaped her eyes and turned to her. I didn't know what to say to comfort her in that moment the only thing that was coming to mind were smart ass remarks and even if I she wasn't my favourite sister right now I still didn't want to see her upset so I placed my free hand over both of hers which were on her lap in what I hoped was a reassuring manner.

A couple minutes later the red house came into view with Rachel practically bouncing next to Paul who had Anna in his arms and as soon as the car was at a halt they were in each others arms crying how the hell they moved that fast was beyond me.

I gathered the bags from the trunk and headed for the house while they caught up.

"Where's my dad." I asked Paul who replied by motioning his head towards the house. Ass.

"Hey dad." I greeted him as I entered the living room forgetting all about our little disagreement yesterday as I'm sure he did too,we were both hot tempered but what can I say I love the old man.

"Hey Jake." He replied as I passed him and dropped the bags in my old room. When I came back into the room he addressed me again. "So what are we going to do about Rebecca's son." I sighed as I dropped onto the couch next to him and looked out the now open door to see my sisters still locked around each other with Logan and his father standing awkwardly behind them next to the car. I thought about it for awhile before I responded.

"We could tell them what's going on tonight, well at least Logan and Becca then he could stay with the rest of the wolves." I said confidently. Now dad was watching the scene out the door with a small smile on his face before he turned back to me.

"Okay, but he's not far along it's going to take some time for him to phase." To this I just shook my head.

"Na I'm the one babysitting him" I paused to gauge his reaction then continued , "he'll be a wolf by tomorrow plus I got Leah." He sighed then rolled in front of me to pat my knee before voicing his opinion.

"That's up to you Jake...why don't we have dinner here as a family tonight and we could tell them after." I nodded to him and he rolled past me out to the porch where I heard him calling Rebecca. I didn't wait for the big sappy family reunion I walked to the back door and left to catch up on a little more rest because I had a feeling this was last good sleep I'd be getting in a while.

I didn't bother to change or even take a shower to head back to my dad's for dinner. When I arrived Rachel and Rebecca were in the kitchen talking animately while everyone else was seated somewhere in the living room watching television. I mumbled a greeting to the room in general and I wasn't surprised when I was met with the same enthusiasm especially from the kids who were watching some cartoon so I bypassed them and went to my sisters.

They didn't even turn to me when I entered the kitchen, guess I wasn't missed, well until it was time to carry the food in to the dining table, when they asked I made a sound between a rasberry and a scoff to let them know that wasn't happening. They turned to me and lifted an eyebrow each with that 'try me' look on their identical faces, I honestly forgot how creepy their twin thing was.

"What! , you think I'm still afraid of you two,pfft I'm a grown man and Rachel you should know better." After finishing my little speech I pushed off the counter and pulled a can of beer out the fridge as if to reinforce my point popped the can and drank it greedily. Did they really think I would be afraid of them I was a skinny little kid back then now I weigh more than both of them combined, please.

They didn't seemed phased at all in fact they looked rather confident cocky even.

"DAD." They shrieked in unison, damn. I heard my father sigh and mumble irritably 'I can't believe I missed this' and then he shouted out to me.

"Jake leave your sisters alone." Fine by me. As soon as I started to head out the kitchen he spoke again,"and while you're in there why don't you help the girls set the table."Of course he heard

So that's what I did,after placing the dishes of lasagna on the table I went and got the garlic cheese bread from the oven, there was a couple bowls of salad on the counter but I wasn't eating anything green so that's where the salad stayed.

We settled into a fairly quiet dinner with the adults at the table and the kids in the living room until Rebecca broke the silence.

"I wasn't going to bring this up now... but it's been driving me crazy and I have a right to know,what's going on with Logan ." I'm sure she was addressing the table in general but I didn't need to look up I was busy at the moment, the only think I had to eat whole day was a bowl of cereal. Silence descended upon us and I could feel a couple eyes on me but I simply ignored them, seeing that I wasn't going to answer my dad finally did.

"Why don't we finish dinner first then we'll explain everything." When my dad finished I looked up in time to see Rebecca cast a worried look to Logan who was sitting contently in the living room watching cartoons and eating with the other kids.

After dinner my father gathered us all in the backyard Logan included around a little fire that I started, when he spoke he addressed Rebecca and her family.

" Becca do you remember the stories we told at bonfires about us being descended from wolves." He stopped then and watched her reaction and I did too for a couple seconds before my eyes drifted to the left of her where Solomon and Logan were seated looking very confused but her voice brought my attention back to her.

"Yeah well a little but what what does that have to do with Logan." She replied clearly confused and irritated even by the fact that she wasn't getting a straight answer. Well I thought it was pretty obvious, but they still seemed confused so my dad proceeded with another history lesson.

I watched as my sister and nephew become totally enthralled in the story my father was weaving while Solomon seemed anything but interested. I soon tuned them all out and let my thoughts drift to Ness and her perfect heart shaped face that accentuated her perfect pink pouty lips to her perfect almond shaped chocolate coloured eyes, yes she was perfect.

I was brought out of my revere by my name being called, I looked up to see six pair of eyes trained on me looking at me expectantly and I had not a fucking clue of what they wanted.

"What." I asked questioningly and even slightly annoyed by the interruption.

"Your sister doesn't quite believe me, could you." It was my dad who answered me motoining to the forest as he asked me to phase. I didn't bother to reply I just got up and slipped of my vest and started stepping back away from the light of the fire because besides the small illumination provided by the fire the night was pitch black as clouds hid the moon and when I was satisfied that the night completely covered up my nakedness I slipped out of pants and before I could exhale I was on all fours slowly making my way back to the fire. I cautiously stepped out of the darkness and the different emotions that appeared on their faces that stretched from awe(Logan) to simply curiosity (Becca) to pure unadulterated fear on Solomon's face as he fell of the hollowed out tree trunk that they all sat on and if I was in my human form I would have been laughing my ass off but it still didn't stop me from making weird barking noises that only seemed to frighten him more.

"Jake." My father and Rachel scolded me in unison. Jeez.

I retreated back into the darkness and changed back before slipping back into my cargo pants, I listened to the conversation that started with my brief absence.

"So is..." Before she could finish my dad interrupted.

"Yes! when you talked to Rachel we recognized the signs and the safest place for all of you to be is with us." My dad concluded then turned to me as I made myself visible to them, "Jake thinks it's best if he stays with the rest of our boys." He awkwardly finished referring to the rest of the wolves. Rebecca was extremely quiet before she finally spoke and it was directed at me.

"Okay, but I don't have a choice do I" she looked up from the small fire and into my eyes,"Jake just please keep my son safe."

"Of course" I was quick to reassure her. I looked over her shoulder to Solomon who was still in the dirt looking scared shit less. The conversations after that were plain and depressing and fueled my need to get the hell out. I stood up and said my good nights and waited for Logan to do the same.

When he finished we took the back door to get thru the house where I found Rachel's kids knocked out in front of the television that was still on, I turned it off and went into the hall closet and found a blanket that I draped over them before we finally left.

We were quiet for the first few minutes to my house, well I guess our house now before he spoke and I think it was the first time he talked directly to me.

"So I'm going to be like you huh," I looked over at him to see him grinning up at me and the least I could do was give him this, tonight he could dream about how good this was I could give that to him because he couldn't be a kid ever again yes this was the least I could do so I simply replied with a 'yeah'.

It was just past nine when we reached the house and everyone was lounging around the living room or kitchen either talking watching tv or playing some video game. I introduced Logan to everyone and as I expected he was welcomed with open arms. I found Embry ,Quil and Seth on the back porch and I took a seat next to them.

"Anything happen today." I hoped I sounded nonchalant but I'm sure they heard the hidden question in there. They all gave me that 'you're not fooling us' look,assholes, and smirked at me but Quil answered.

"Everything was cool no problems man" that was good to know but not what I wanted to hear.

"Oh and she looked hot" My head whipped around so fast to glare at Embry I'm sure it would've given anyone normal whiplash. A menacing growl escaped me and Quil and Seth were on their feet in defensive stances protecting Embry who had his palm ups in surrender immediately. I returned their smirks and shook my head as I laughed at their response of course I couldn't help the little pang of jealousy at him noticing my imprint but still I wasn't going to kill one of my best friends over it.

"God" he practically exhaled breathlessly, Quil and Seth were laughing now. I was getting tired so I decided to call it a night.

"You could all stay home tomorrow we're having a bonfire tomorrow to welcome back Rebecca plus I'm going to try to get Logan to phase."

"Cool, where's the little guy." Obviously I didn't scare him too much because his wit was still running rampant. I motioned inside with my head and headed inside and to my room after getting Logan set up and in bed I found the comfort of my own and for the second time today drifted into a comfortable sleep.

I woke to the sound of the night outside, at least I didn't over sleep again I opened the blinds that covered my windows to find out I was right I figured it was just before dawn. I took a quick shower and threw on one of my many cut offs that hung loosely on my hips and made my way to the kitchen where I found Leah sitting alone with a mug of coffee.

"Morning." I greeted her as I poured a cup for myself and sat next to her.

" Hey" she answered then turned her head slightly to watch me, "so when are we doing this."

"As soon as I'm finished here." I answered knowing she was referring to Logan. Her only response was to shrug her shoulders.

We woke Embry and Quil after we were finished in the kitchen too just in case he turned out to be a handful. I clasped my hand over his mouth to keep him from making too much noise as I dragged him out the room, he struggled for a while before he realized he just wasn't strong enough. I knew this was a bit harsh but he had to get real angry to phase today and the quicker he got accustomed to his new life the better it would be and that was the only thing that kept me in the right mindset for the hell I was about to put him thru. When we passed the front door I threw him over my shoulder and headed for the clearing which I reached in under a minute to find my three friends already in their wolf forms in the middle of the clearing where I dropped him and then it started. We did everything short of torturing the kid physically at least and by now the sun was directly over head beating down on us, by now almost all the wolves were in either in or around the clearing watching on. It was getting really tiresome and apparently Leah thought so too because what happened didn't exactly surprise me but I did say not to hit him, it wasn't a command when I said it but still he's twelve.

Leah walked up to him and slapped him, Hard , the force of it actually floored him.

"Leah" I scolded.

"What stop babying him I'm tired and plus it's working" She backfired then pointed to the shaking form of my nephew on the ground. I guess this Leah was back. I quickly brought my attention back to Logan.

"Don't fight it kid follow you're instincts" I instructed. He folded in on himself in the fetal position as he shook. He started groaning loudly as the shaking increased and I knew he was close to phasing. I should of prepared him better for this but really what the hell could I of done better in a day when a painful cry left his lips then turned into an agonized howl as he phased for the first time.

He struggled to find his footing as he clawed against the ground to try and get himself on all fours. Everyone else had cautiously stepped back to the tree lines while I inched closer to him watching him carefully. He started growling and snapping at me, I watched his saliva coated dagger like teeth closely, I knew what he was about to do probably even before he himself did he was coming for my neck and as I thought it he did but I was more than ready when he came at me which was significantly slower than I expected which made it even easier I dodged his lunge and brought my shoulder blade up into his throat as I wrapped my right arm around his neck and my free hand to the base of his front paw lifting him off the ground minutely. This was extremely dangerous and I didn't allow anyone else to do it but this was how I displayed my dominance to newly phased wolves. I threw him a couple yards away to give myself time to strip and phase. By the time I was on all fours he just started to shake himself off, I towered over the young wolf as he shrunk back obviously afraid I didn't need the mind link to form that assumption.

'It's just me kid , no need to be nervous,c'mon let's stretch those legs and see what you got' the million plus questions that were lolling around in his mind quieted under my command. He nodded and followed me into the cover of the forests with the rest of our brothers trailing behind us, they followed to the Washington state line where I ordered them back to help with the preparations for the bonfire.

The forest melted away around us as we ran for hours literally, I answered all his questions which ranged from 'if he'll ever get this big to imprinting which led to questions on fighting vamps which I didn't really have words for so I showed him every fight I ever had with a leech in form of a response. I even showed him how to hunt as a wolf something I was adept at, he liked the chase most of all but didn't care for his meal too much. I noticed the signs that night was coming so I decided it was time to head home, we made our way to the outskirts of Medford in Oregon bordering California it shouldn't be more than a couple hours before we were back in La push. We ran back in a comfortable silence with only the occasional mental intrusion by one of our brothers to 'check' on us. I was shocked by how quick the good feeling left my body one second I'm running along with my nephew then all of a sudden I was afraid accompanied by the overwhelming need to see Ness. I felt an invisible force change my direction and I was headed back to Seattle away from Washington and I knew immediately Ness was in Danger.

I barely registered Logan's frantic thoughts as he tried to follow me but I was too far gone and I just kept pushing myself harder and harder my back and front legs worked in tandem as my muscles bunched and released vigorously as I dodged fallen logs and trees simultaneously shaking the ground under my massive frame . It took mere minutes for me to pick up the scents before me but the only thing I could concentrate on was Ness's.

* * *

><p>Ness POV:<p>

Besides the fact that I met my grandfather and he was more than welcoming well towards me and my mom at least the last two days have been almost unbearable with his absence from school even for this short a time and I couldn't help but think that something was wrong with me and the only one privy to my internal suffering was my father and I was grateful that he didn't comment on it or take me to have another father/daughter talk I would much rather suffer quietly. I'm not sure why or if I even wanted to feel this way but all I could comprehend every time my mind wandered to Jacob which was practically all the time was that I was well drawn to him even though I had a feeling my feelings were unrequited.

Emmett, my parents Nahuel and I were lounging around in the living room in perfect silence besides the times my uncle would shout at the big screen when things weren't going his teams way while my parents just cuddled looking at each other if it was anyone else I might have been able to stand it but this was just gag worthy.

I knew they wouldn't allow me to go hunting by myself so I asked Nahuel to accompany me. I wasn't sure how long we ran but when I picked up the scent of my prey and my nostrils flared and saliva began to pool in mouth. It was mere moments before Nahuel and myself descended upon the elk avoiding it's large antlers, yes my skin was almost impenetrable but I didn't wasn't to put it to a test. I didn't stop until the pulsing of blood was completely diminished and I did the same when I came up on two more elk. When I was finally sated I looked for Nahuel because I drifted away from him to chase the stray elk I met him waiting for me under the cover of a tall oak tree protecting him from the few stray beams of sunlight from the setting sun.

"Ready to head back" I questioned.

"No not yet,we rarely have time to ourselves and I'd like to take advantage of what little we do have." He stated suggestively as he sauntered up to me, the few times that we did hunt by ourselves we always ended it by making out but could I really knowing that I didn't feel the same way about him or that I didn't even see myself with him in the future. While I struggled with my internal ramblings he didn't even seem to notice my distress because his lips were now on mine while his tongue danced across my lower lip seeking entrance, my mind immediately went to Jacob and the what if's ' started, how it would feel to have Jacob's lips on mine while his strong arms encircled me and the thought immediately excited me as I granted him what his tongue was so desperately searching for and parted my lips all the while imagining it was someone else's lips on mine, I was too far gone within my fantasy to let the remorse I was feeling of leading Nahuel on and deepened the kiss wrapping my hands around his neck and if I wasn't this far gone I would of noticed Nahuel movements still but it was to late and all my internal struggling and fantasising just became an open book for him. I was too ashamed to look in his eyes so I kept my eyes on the forest floor and dropped my hands to my side.

"Well what do we have here." Nahuel and I broke further apart immediately scanning the darkening forest for the source of the interruption. As soon as I let my senses I smelt it vampire. Nahuel pushed me behind him as the two vampires breezed into the little clearing but their was no way he could take out or even hold off two vampires at the same time.

"What unique scents they should make for a fine meal" The female purred to her male companion as they cautiously approached us. Nahuel instinctively settled into his hunting crouch with me mirroring his actions . I never saw him fight but I'm guessing after living for over one hundred and sixty years you would pick up a thing or two while I wished Jasper and Emmett disobeyed my father and thought me to defend myself but Edward thought in was unnecessary because and I quote 'you would never have to fight we would always be there' .

Nahuel growled protectively as they stalked us, I tried to follow their movements as they circled us moving in with every lap. Before I could even fathom making a move to defend myself I heard a crack that was probably Nahuel's ribs as the male vampire tackled him and that was the last of that fight I saw before I felt myself flying backwards through the air, I landed awkwardly on my leg and it immediately buckled underneath me as I tried to stand.

" I bet you're going to be tasty." She taunted me as she she advanced slowly on my quivering form as I tried to retreat when her head suddenly whipped around and she stared into the now dark forests, I couldn't see or hear anything, so I took the obvious reprieve and glanced over to Nahuel and his attacker who now seemed as transfixed on the empty forest as his female companion and completely forgot about Nahuel as he left him seemingly unconscious and bloodied.

" What do you..." I tuned them out completely as what I thought was just wishful thinking invaded my nose just infinitely stronger Jacob .

And as soon as the connection was made a startled noise left my throat as a monstrous animal yes that was the only word that fitted to describe the wolf that emerged from the darkness growling at the two figures in front of me who instinctively took a step back and glared towards the giant wolf who just kept stalking forward seemingly unafraid of the two killers in front of him.

"What the fuck is that thing." The male spat.

""I don't care just take care of it I'm thirsty." She purred seductively causing the male to smirk and turn towards the wolf I couldn't watch the scene play out no way could that animal kill a vampire no matter how big it was, I never wanted my family as much as I wanted them in that moment.

* * *

><p>Jacob POV:<p>

De Ja Vu, yep myself two leeches but this time it was different, real different besides my imprint hurt struggling to crawl away from the female this time I had not a doubt in my mind that I will be walking away from this.

"I don't care just take care of it I'm thirsty." The female ordered,that earned them another round of growls. The male leech didn't even think he just started an all out sprint towards me, it was this cocky attitude that always made disposing of these parasites all the more satisfying. For years they would feed of humans and along with their strength and speed they would think themselves invincible but their ignorance to the fact that we were faster and just as strong always tickled me and made the kill that much easier.

As soon as the male reached striking distance away from me he swung his fist towards my jaw (bad move) I almost literally swallowed his fist (while bracing myself with my hind legs from the force of the blow) which might I add tasted like shit and clamped my jaw around his forearm completely removing it and the momentum brought him into my protruding shoulder only to bounce off and stumble backwards and the pain and confusion that marred his perfect face was priceless but short lived as I sprung and held him by his face as he dangled from my mouth and hung a couple feet of the ground. His body was at an awkward angle but with my teeth already indented into his face I could end his life swiftly but inflicting as much pain on these two leeches was my goal. He tried swatting at me with his free hand but it just bounced off my shoulder painlessly. My eyes shifted to the female who was now shaking with barely contained anger and I took this moment to close my jaw around the face imprisoned within my mouth, that did it the female leech shrieked in anger which didn't phase me in the least been there done that she flashed towards me.

This could of gone one of three ways

She tries to sprint away and dies.

Or goes for the obvious kill and dies.

Or she tries basically the only thing these leeches have on me and uses her nimbleness or agility if you will and tries to get around me or above me and gives her a fighting chance but still dies.

And option three it was as she tried to flip over me and land on my back but like a well rehearsed dance I jumped and twisted my body in the air and caught her around her shin bringing her back down to the forest floor, her eyes glazed momentarily from the impact and I used this opening and forgot about ripping her limb from satisfying limb instead I basically used her as a chew toy and clawed and bit into anything my jaws and paws found purchase with. As the red haze receded I realized I was clawing at the forest floor because the leech was in pieces spread put across the clearing, suddenly I could hear Logan's thoughts as he scampered through the forest looking for me.

'Just follow my scent I don't want you out there alone any longer than you need to be stay in your wolf form'. I finally focused on Ness taking in her disheveled appearance to her widened eyes that were trained on me as I moved towards the cover of the trees behind her to phase back but the pleading tone her voice took stopped me.

"Please don't go." I shook my head trying to reassure her as I went to phase and pull up my shorts, I didn't mind the nudity one bit but I didn't want to scare her any more than she already was. I swallowed and took a deep breath as I pulled my pants up trying to regulate my breathing and quell any of the remaining anger before I approached her.

She was curled up into the fetal position sobbing softly looking so vulnerable it actually pained me to see her like that, without over thinking it I knelt down beside her and scooped her up into my arms with ease, she instinctively curled into me and rested her head head on my bare chest as she sobbed softly. I didn't know how to comfort her so I just held her close hoping my scent alone would soothe her.

I shifted her into my right side and held her in my right arm to make room for vamp boy I really didn't want too but I know I couldn't just leave him here. I lifted him unceremoniously and draped him across my free shoulder. I waited until I saw the dark brown lanky limbed wolf of Logan step into the clearing.

"Stay behind me at all times and don't attack the Cullens" I stated calmly with an undertone of the alpha. He nodded and barked at me. I already told him about the Cullens and my imprint but I still had to make sure he wouldn't do anything on instinct and with that I took off full sprint towards the Cullen household.

She cried the whole way to her house but seemed to come out of her state when I entered the Cullens front yard. Edward and Carlisle were waiting at the bottom of the porch while the rest of them were on the porch either watching me or the young wolf behind me keeping his distance warily.

I placed the now sleeping form of Ness into her father's arms and she whimpered at the lost of contact but didn't stir besides that. Then I handed Carlisle the bloodied body of vamp boy.

"Thank you Jacob." My only response was to nod and mutter a 'no problem' . I was glad I didn't have to explain what happened and it was times like these that I appreciated the mid reader's gift. I turned on my heel and headed back to La Push only making a detour to collect and burn the pieces of left over leech.

The bonfire was in full swing when we arrived but I just couldn't find it in me to celebrate, I nearly lost my imprint because I haven't been there for her like I should and she honestly deserved better from me, I know my tribe deserves my attention as well but from now on Ness will undoubtably be my number one priority. After grabbing a quick bite to eat which consisted of four burgers and two bag of chips and god knows how many cans of soda I ran back to Seattle in my wolf form and began running a circuit around the Cullens property far out enough so they couldn't easily recognize my scent but not far enough for the ache in my chest to return.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

A/N I: Firstly I wanna apologize for the lack of updates, I know how it is to be waiting for an update and none is forthcoming so for that again I apologize, I am not getting sick of the story or anything like that like a few people messaged, this is going to be a long story three maybe four parts so I hope you keep reading and hopefully enjoying.

Jacob POV:

For hours,how many I couldn't be sure,it was quiet not only in my mind but also the forest that I was currently whipping through,I could hear miles out in every direction but the only thing I could hear was the wind passing through the trees and the noise the leaves created. The monotony of running along the same path was enough to put even the best of us into complacency but ever since I ran away my mind has been different,I could separate my thoughts and still focus enough not to run into anything,with the lull in my thoughts my mind went to where it always did as of late ,Ness. Those chocolate brown eyes,her long bronze curls that fell just above the curve of her-I skidded to halt as I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts,I couldn't keep thinking about her like,not because I thought it was wrong but for my own sanity,.thoughts like that would only drive the wolf crazy and force me to do something I will no doubt regret later.

The desires of my wolf was something that I usually tried to appease but the man in me or what ever little remained of it stood steadfast,from the few encounters I had with her thus far I could tell that if nothing else she found me well,hot. I wasn't that naïve or hardheaded not to notice but that very very small voice that spoke for my conscience always kept me at bay. Pulling myself from my inner musings I decided to put a hundred percent back into the present and pushed myself faster and even with my enhanced vision the trees seemed to blend together but I was starting to feel the affects of my run earlier today,I was really starting to lose it,when I ran away I could've gone days without stopping,it seemed today was a wake up call for me on more than one front, I lapsed into complacency with my duties on all fronts,thinking back now I can't remember the last time we actual trained,and if the lifestyle we fell into was catching up to me there was no doubt in my mind that I wasn't the only one. Things were definitely going to change.

I slowed to what I would consider a jogging pace gradually coming to a halt under a huge oak tree,my breathing was heavy almost to the point of being laboured,the air expelled from my lungs came out in huge puffs from my muzzle forming a sort of mist. Out of habit really I swung my head from left to right checking my surroundings for any signs of a threat although I knew there wasn't but what could it hurt to check. I lowered myself onto my stomach resting my head on my front paws closing my eyes. I was a little weary to let my guard down because while my wolf may always be on alert allowing me to sense danger even in my sleep which came in very handy while I was on the lamb my mind would be vulnerable and while I was more than a few miles away from their house I never knew how far that bloodsucker's little trick could reach,there were some things even my pack wasn't privy too and to have 'him' in my head again would be more than a little unsettling but fuck it I seriously couldn't make it back to La Push so I settled under the giant oak and allowed sleep to take over.

Third Person POV:

Jasper could feel the tension in the living room long before Carlisle and Edward made their way down the stairs. Esme was the first to speak as she flitted over to Carlisle.

"Are they going to be alright." Carlisle stopped in front of his wife but turned to look out at his whole family.

"Yes we just finished resetting Nahuel's broken ribs,he should be alright,in a couple hours I'm going to give him a blood transfusion as for Renesmee,physically nothing happened to her." A simultaneous sigh of relief could be heard around the room. The room fell into silence as everyone starting taking those unnecessary breaths a little easier. The biggest of the Cullens was the next to speak.

"What about the vamps."Emmett was looking directly as his brother as he asked,he was almost literally jonessing to put his fists through something and if the dogs didn't finish the job he would be more than happy to go hunting. Edward didn't reply right away instead he found his seat next to his wife and pulled her onto his lap and buried his face into her hair inhaling trying to quell the anger that flared within him at the change in topic.

"They're dead." Was his simple response.

"What,the mutt killed two vampires"Everyone could hear the incredulity that practically oozed from each syllable as she spoke. Esme was about to scold Rosalie but Edward's voice stopped her.

"He's different now,well they all are but.."Edward didn't bother to finish his thoughts,it was pretty obvious where he was going. Everyone's curiosity was peaked and all thoughts of Rosalie's outburst was forgotten, all eyes were on him now ,the calm mask of indifference that he mastered over the course of a century was in place when he continued, "and if you go about doing what you're planning," he paused and actually thought over his answer but for one of the few times in his afterlife Edward found himself speechless so he let that thought as well go unfinished,when he continued on he was speaking to the room in general forgetting his sisters foolish thoughts, "I still can't read his mind but from the bits and pieces I picked up about him from the other wolves and the little Renesmee saw of him plus the fact that Jaspr hasn't felt a single human emotion from him since that first day we met it's safe to say we should be more than a little cautious when dealing with him in the future."

A moment passed where they all sat unmoving digesting this new information before the pretense of humanity was restored when Edward answered Carlisle silent question.

"No it's not a shield,his mind is just void of any conscious thought,just darkness." Carlisle nodded but said nothing,they really had no clue about what to expect from the wolvesnow,he would have to seriously think over the issue of said nothing or made to outward indications that he was indeed listening to Carlisle's thoughts but separating Jacob is something,that he could only imagine would anger Jacob and as it was now he held all the cards,and he could only imagine he would go through anything or anyone to get her back because that's what he would do for both Bella and his daughter.

Bella didn't speak in fact she tried her best to hide the emotions that she was sure was not only clear to Jasper as she tried to remember her best friend as he was,with his sunny disposition,the same one that took an empty shell of a girl and breathed life back into her,the same one that even Charlie not even a few days ago held in the highest regard, it just couldn't be the same person they were describing,whoever this person was it wasn't her Jacob,her best friend. Bella was bought out of her inner musings by her husband's agitated voice.

"No!, I know he isn't going to attack us unprovoked of that much I'm sure." Edward gave a pointed look to Rosalie while answering her unasked question. It seemed he wanted to say more but he just closed his eyes and breathed in his wife's scent.

"How can you be sure." Jasper rarely spoke and when he did it was always to the point. Edward frowned at the question it wasn't something he wanted to bring up in front of the whole family especially since his wife had no idea either,but even though he was dying to tell her, it was something he knew his daughter should not be hearing from them. Jasper felt his emotions waring within his brother and while Edward was aware of this he just averted his gaze and answered.

"I just do."

The impromptu family meeting dispersed shortly after,before retiring to their room Edward and Bella checked on their still sleeping daughter.

Bella pulled back her shield to speak with her husband,' we almost lost her Edward'.His arms tightened around her and his response was low enough not to meet any of the sensitive ears throughout the house.

"I know love." His arms tightened around her and she settled into them with a loaded sigh. The fear for his daughter mixed with the guilt he felt for failing her was weighing heavy on Edward's shoulder,he needed to clear his head,he buried his head into his wife's hair and inhaled her sweet scent before he put voice to his thoughts.

"I think I need to take a run to clear my head,would you be alright if I left for a couple hours."his question was muffled because his lips along with the rest of his face was buried into hair.

Bella turned swiftly in his arms frowning slightly but gave her consent nonetheless in the form of a slight nod. Edward slowly kissed her forehead before he started making his way to the door,casting one more glance back at his girls before he sped out of the house.

He was out the front door in the next instant the wind rushing through his bronze hair as he ran,where, even he wasn't sure but he still found his feet carrying him deeper into the forest. As much as he wanted to forget about the events of the night his mind couldn't stop the what-ifs and the weight of what could've been has been crushing him ever since he caught a glimpse of Renesmee's and Nahuel's thoughts but he had to remain calm for his wife's sake and yet again Edward Cullen found himself in the debt of one Jacob Black again but all the same it was one he was thankful for.

The forest was quiet and that was what Edward enjoyed most,it was very rare that he got a moment to himself without someone else's inner most thoughts in his head without the help of his wife. He wasn't running for more than a couple minutes before the hushed conversations and other noises from his home faded from his sensitive ears. With every second that his legs kept pushing him forward the denser the surrounding foliage became but this was only a fleeting thought as he instinctually leaped over fallen logs and shrubbery without so much as a glance towards the forest floor.

His impromptu run did little to quell the rising feeling that he failed tonight,and even if he didn't have his gift he could tell he wasn't the only one because Renesmee was more than just his and Bella's daughter she was...

Edward's train of thought was suddenly sidetracked and every part of his six track mind was now focused on the disturbingly graphic images and sounds that currently occupied his mind,he could see no face behind these actions just the act itself which made the now vacant contents of his stomach churn in distaste and he bared his venom coated teeth in anger this would be the perfect opportunity for him to release his stress,a flicker of the man he used to be rose up,those dark days when he ran away from Carlisle and feed off humans,he growled in frustration as he pushed himself harder,he now had a destination .

The images kept flashing just behind Edward eyes with the accompanying screams until he saw flashes of vampire skin being torn apart and while it may not of been one of the things he would freely offer up he was very well aware who the muzzle and paws belonged to. Jacob Black was near and he could hear him,he tried not to over think the how instead he focused on reaching the origin of the thoughts.

Edward wasn't sure exactly how far away he was but it couldn't of been more than a couple miles away from Jacob when as fast as the thoughts appeared they were gone and he was again left inside his own head. Edward hissed in frustration whatever little trick Jacob picked up irritated him to no end,Jacob's mind may not have been the most benevolent place especially when they were close to each other,he was always one step ahead,and while they weren't exactly rivals anymore in that aspect but it was more than a little unsettling to be in the dark especially with everything that he just saw about Jacob,he was definitely at a disadvantage.

He focused on his surroundings as the unique scent of his daughter's rescuer became more pronounced and within a couple seconds for the second time that night he was faced with a shirtless Jacob Black.

Jacob POV:

The nightmares didn't happen often anymore,except when I'm particularly stressed,and even though these nightmares came in the form of memories it was something that still shook me all the same. To know that as much as you tried to forget or repress,your past was never far from your conscious thought,but all that musing was neither here nor there now as my more feral instincts roused me from a rather restless slumber,my hackles raising on it's own accord while my mind receded behind the iron curtain my wolf provided to protect itself just as seamlessly,the threat was no more than a couple miles out when I picked up just who was sprinting towards me,Willy Wonka himself,the thought alone was chuckle worthy,without so much as a second thought towards the act I phased into the half of me that allowed speech and pushed my naked form off the forest floor and absentmindedly pulled on my shorts and averted my eyes to the part of the forest I knew to expect Cullen from. The forest was eerily quiet ,not a sound of animal life within my hearing distance,the arrival of the ultimate predator leaving the forest baron of life,my mind definitely took me to some weird places but I just shrugged it off as the marbled form of Edward Cullen seemed to almost glide before me,and without the pretense they all put up for the human population in which they came into contact with Edward was silent,unmoving not so much as a twitch as he silently observed me a silence that for now I was content with because the usual animosity that fills the air whenever we face off was vacant as he assessed me.

I wasn't lulled into a false sense of peace by his unusual silence but all the same I closed my eyes and supported my weight against the giant oak behind me and allowed him to collect his thoughts,this was probably a difficult task for him without his little trick as a brace,I wasn't in a hurry my nap already being interrupted and all.

"Jacob I want to thank you for what you did."He said this calmly but all the same it brought our brief silence to an end,I opened my eyes and with the supernatural senses the sincerity I saw on his face wasn't at all shadowed by the cloak of darkness that surrounded us.

While I tried to form a suitable response I couldn't just give 'em another no problem because we both knew the situation was more important than both of us really,well at least something we were both willing to kill or be killed for just as easily and if nothing else would, that definitely deserved my respect,so for now I was willing to show it.

"You're welcome,"while my words came across as unpretentious as this new found respect allowed this was still Eddie Cullen and the words 'you're welcome' seemed completely foreign leaving my lips.

Even without his gift Edward seemed to be aware of where my mind was heading.

"It is a change is it not,not being at each others throats." I didn't really know how to reply to that so my only response was to nod, several seconds passed in complete silence bar the even beating of my heart,but it was a silence that Edward once again broke.

"What happened."

"What happened."My response was as incredulous as his question was cryptic, because I sure as hell didn't know what he was talking about and the sarcastic prick part of my personality was making an appearance. He wasn't meeting my eyes now and his flickered to every surface within our immediate line of sight which even in the darkness was still quite vast and when his eyes finally met mine,his face almost looked humane,I studied it every ridge of his face from the firm set of his lips to the golden set of his eyes and the slight shimmer of his pale statuesque skin under the now full moon,but that wasn't it something about his expression had the even more volatile half of me on edge, it reminded me of that phrase 'a wolf's in sheep's clothing',and though I knew nothing was meant by this it still elicited the call of my wolf,once again bringing to the forefront that we were still the worst kind of enemies.

"You know my gift is for lack of a better word intrusive,it wasn't my intention but still it was your dreams that bought me here." Those twenty five words were said at length,and I wasn't completely sure how I looked but it had Edward taking a defensive step back,but even though his movement was meant to appease me I could tell he was ready to spring at any moment,at that I couldn't fault him for it was our true nature,but as the odds had it now fighting was in neither of our best interest. The fact that I allowed myself to show weakness in front of for lack of a better word at the moment my enemy was what really pissed me off.

"My apologies,I am merely curious."I wasn't sure why but his apology had the opposite effect than it's intended purpose,it only irked me further.

I huffed in annoyance but made no further effort to respond to him, to which he seemed perfectly content,I think he rather enjoyed talking for the both of us.

"It's been very difficult to keep this secret from Bella." Pfft won't be the first time though,but this was an opinion I kept to myself,I knew there was a question in their somewhere so I asked as much. He didn't respond right away instead he tilted his head toward the night sky which was followed by a long drawn out sigh, I honestly didn't know what to think but the theatrics of it all was a little overbearing even for me. I didn't let my eyes stray from the now statuesque form before me,he finally bought his eyes back to mine and sighed once more.

"It's not really my place to say but her happiness is what's of paramount importance is it not," he paused but I knew the question was rhetorical so I let him continue "so could you please put her mind and heart at ease and tell her the truth." Wow how was I supposed to respond to that so the first dumb shit that came into my mind I rather uncharacteristically blurted out.

"What about vamp boy." The truth was I could give a fuck about him but the fact that Edward was practically giving me well his blessing,another thing that I really didn't give a fuck about mind you but still welcomed,is what had me a tad bit unnerved. He didn't reply to my question but ever so slowly a small smile appeared across his face, dumb ass I was at least glad I could amuse him.

"That part doesn't actually concern me,the choice is Renesmee's, whatever it maybe." His words were meant to be impartial but the meaning was pretty clear even for me. Before I could form a suitable response the days effects coupled with my total disregard for a decent nights rest caught up with my body and I yawned rather loudly.

Seeing this Edward tried to bring their conversation to an end swiftly.

"Again I apologize for earlier,goodnight." His statement seemed genuinely apologetic,dammit,why is the leech being so so dammit,it was definitely hard to hate him,he offered me an olive branch the least I could do was reciprocate,so I stopped his retreat back into the darkness.

"Edward"

On hearing his name he effortlessly spun on his heels and directed his golden hued colored eyes upon me questioningly. So I sought to rectify it.

"Meet me at the old treaty line at dusk."Curiosity marred his features but he eventually nodded in assent before fading back into the umbrage afforded by the trees.

Before my thoughts of Edward leaving finished I was instinctively back on all fours making the trip back to La push. Fatigued as I was it still wasn't long before I was dragging my now naked form up the stairs and through the house. I walked over to my dresser and pulled on a pair of briefs, could never be to careful in this house, I dropped myself face first into the plush sheets,it wasn't but a couple of seconds before I became completely dead to the outside world and into hopefully a dreamless night or morning.

I wasn't sure what time I finally regained consciousness,but for the first time in a week I actually felt rested,cognizance itself came in stages though until the noise downstairs became clear, I could hear each voice clearly even though they were talking over each other. I groaned as I swung my legs over the side of my bed and reluctantly made my way into the bathroom.

My shower was utilized to reminisce about the events that already took place this morning and what was to come tonight, the meeting itself was not what worried me, I didn't know how I was going to do it but tonight I was going to tell Ness,exactly what I was going to tell her is what had me apprehensive because as confident as I was in every other aspect of my life,being alpha,dealing with bloodsuckers,they all resided quite comfortably within my comfort zone whereas the thought of fucking this up whatever it was so far with Ness scared me shitless.

After my bath and other necessities I slipped into a pair of basketball shorts and made my way downstairs where I greeted everyone before going into the kitchen where I met up with the oldest members of the pack where I shared my thoughts about our new lifestyles. They all stayed silent even after I finished,they knew it wasn't so much me asking their opinion instead I was giving them a head's up.

"So what no more partying."Embry's tone of voice actually forced a smile to grace my lips, while I looked around the island at the impassive faces of Leah,Quil,Seth,Colin and Brady then back to the increasingly anxious gaze of Embry and shook my head in amusement before I answered him.

"Not what I meant Em,you party on your own time,but it will be considerably less,because none of us are quitting school and the patrolling schedule is going to be increased along with training sessions every other day," I paused and looked at the eldest of the pack,I didn't speak to any of them about the events of last night but did they really expect any thing else,the only person among the current pack that had even a semblance of what was going through my mind right now was Quil. I sucked in a lungful of air after my rant before I continued but now I wasn't speaking to them as a friend or even brother,now I was speaking as their alpha and the sudden change in my tone caused them all to avert their eyes in surrender, "after Logan receives the mark we'll be training until we meet with the Cullens at dusk,"hearing the Cullen's name a faint growl left both Colin and Brady's lips,it didn't seem right to reprimand them as long as they kept their cool later they could hate whomever they wanted.

After eating a quite large breakfast I joined my brothers and sister at the community centre where we meet with the elders, Rebecca,Rachel and Paul were also there. After taking the oath Logan was marked with our tribal symbol ,he was now,officially anyway a protector. I didn't feel the need to prolong telling the council about my plans to meet with the Cullens tonight, things quickly got ...well tenser for everyone else at least,my decision was made,didn't stop Sam and his opinion's though and as much as he was pissing me off I was going to keep my cool.

"You seem to keep forgetting they broke the treaty,you were allowed to form a temporary truce,but that will be all,you aren't to meet with the Cullens." As funny as his statement was,allowing me pfft, I spared a glance at the other council members,it was nothing more than a fleeting look,they all seemed to be waiting for me to start shouting or something, and I really couldn't fault them shit a couple weeks ago I would've been in his face for trying to undermine my authority, but now I was going to play it cool.

"So what your saying basically... is I should kill the Cullens while sparing my imprint hoping she doesn't mind," I nodded my head pretending to mull over the idea but continued as soon as I heard the subtle pop of lips parting,whose didn't really care, "or...huh I could take a little jog down to the Makah rez and start snapping Emily's family necks,how bout it"the sarcasm rolling off me was practically palpable, of course I got the desired effect,if I wasn't expecting it it may have surprised me,he shot to his feet and bounded off the stage where the elders sat and was glaring down at me,he was shaking slightly,even though he retired the wolf may lay dormant but it never dies. He really lost his calm facade after I took over, another amusing side note to me at least.

I met his glare with what I hope was humor swimming in my eyes,because that's exactly what this was to me,it was fucking comic gold.

"You keep forgetting your place black." The room was now eerily silent,all besides the collective breathing and heartbeats of those gathered.

"No I don't Uley,we all owe you me more than most,you did what I turned my back now,but see I'm not a kid anymore,and It's you who keep forgetting,Blacks don't bow to Uley's,"I paused giving myself a chance to snort and really drive my point home, "neither do Clearwater's or Atearas and while the council of the Elders is always to be considered the only person I answer to is the chief,so why don't you return to your seat,I really don't need Emily reaming me out for kicking your ass again."I didn't need to look behind me to figure out who snorted behind me,Leah may be over the whole Sam,Emily thing but she still couldn't stop herself from kicking him every time he was down.

Throughout my little speech I kept my voice steady and not once was it elevated, I was proud of myself . He didn't move from his spot above me,glaring down at me,I finally raised an eyebrow questioningly at him,a couple seconds passed before he straightened and made his way back to the table where the other elders gathered without so much as a backward glance.

"Young man don't forget your responsibility to this tribe,no matter what it should remain your first priority."Old Quil raspy voice bought my eyes to him. My wolf was starting to rear his head at the challenge that was continuing to be put forth against his command,we couldn't have that now could we.

"Don't. question my allegiance to this tribe old man,and from now I won't be asking for permission with anything concerning my pack or the protection of La Push from the Elders anymore,that's a formality I no longer deem necessary ." Old Quil didn't so much as blink hearing my words,just stared.

"That would be forbidden young alpha."I didn't bother responding to his statement what was needed to be said already was.

"I'm taking the journal."I didn't wait for his response nor did I turn to see the confusion that I'm sure would be etched across all their faces well besides the old man's of course.

My pack followed without so much as a murmur, only phasing after I did,the confusion and questions that came from the twenty nine minds trailing behind me was annoying as fuck but I didn't allow them into my mind.

On reaching the clearing we paired off and training began,we worked on strategy,attack formations and for the younger wolves I allowed them to attack me while in my human form to simulate attacking a vamp,or what's damn well close to them.

We worked non stop for hours until I saw the sun waning in it's intensity, I allowed the rest of the pack to go home and relax until sundown while I stayed in the clearing going over the journal I took from old Quil's on our way out here, I wasn't really paying attention to the contents of the book,why should I ,every last detail in that book and so much more was already inside my head , so I didn't have any excuse when four shadows appeared above me jump slightly.

"So you ready to talk Black or are going to have to kick your ass, cause there's no way you're not telling us about whatever the hell that was with the council." I didn't bother looking up the scowl was pretty much evident from the tone of her voice. I closed the book gentle then handed it to her.

"What's this."

"My great grandfather's... diary I guess." I finally looked up at their confused faces and decided to elaborate, "Ephraim." I saw the recognition flash across their faces but Quil was the first to recover.

"But what does that have to do with us."

"Nothing it wasn't meant for us,it's for the Cullens"

"What the fuck do you mean he left it for the Cullens." Leah really could be unpleasant when she wanted. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair before I answered her.

"Exactly what I said Leah."It really was hard to keep my cool around this bunch.

"Look Jacob we all know you've been hiding things from us,is that it."I snorted,Embry was pretty perceptive when he wasn't trying to get into some chick's pants.

"No." And that was all I was going to tell them for now,the rest would come later,for now we had somewhere to be the sun had already made it's descent."And that's all you'll get for now, Seth,Quil,Em go get the rest of the pack and meet us back here,Leah let's talk." I finally pushed myself off the ground and slipped on my shorts I reached out for the Journal which she placed in my hand almost immediately. I could tell there was something she wanted to get off her chest so I thought at least the temporary privacy would be enough to get her talk so I prompted her on.

"What do you want to ask Leah."My voice didn't hold the authoritative edge it usually held as of late,now I was just curious talking to a friend. The uncertainty in her eyes was clear.

"I know the safety of the tribe is supposed to come first, trust me I know ,it's just I'm thirty two now and my whole adult life has been spent protecting La Push,I knew I couldn't even ask before because the Elders would never allow it but I don't..."I placed my hand on her shoulder to stop her rant.

"Trust me if anybody should understand it's me and I do,plus you deserve it Lee,so no I'm not going to stop you, just promise you won't stay away as long as I did and promise to stay in touch,if you do then I won't have to come get you." She smiled,a full out grin,it was kinda unnerving,then she leaned in to hug me but I stepped back out of her reach.

"Wow ,wow clearwater,the sappy stuff is unbecoming."I wasn't even a hundred percent joking half of me was damn serious.

"Shut it Black and hug me" So that's what I did.

After our little talk we waited in companionable silence for our brothers.

* * *

><p>I ran in my human form while the pack remained phased as we made our way to yje old treaty line, Leah remained at my right flank,even after our little heart to heart while Embry as my third ran at my left, I left Leah in charge of the phased wolves,the scene before the Cullens would be threatening enough without my big ass leading the charge on all fours,I was trying to be diplomatic. I slowed my pace,Ness's was the first scent I picked up on but it wasn't long before much less appealing scents filtered through to me. The pack matched my pace stride for stride but I was still the first up the little inclination that previously blocked our view from each other. I didn't make any other move to go down the hill,instead I stood there looking down at them, I could feel all their eyes on me but mine gravated to Ness who was staring back at me just as unwavering, I could feel myself relaxing but what made what I'm sure was a shit eating smirk appear on my lips was unlike the first time we met with the Cullens, vamp boy and my Ness were on opposite sides of their line.<p>

* * *

><p>AN III: More R/J in next chapter again I apologise for my absence,hopefully within the next week I could have something else up.


End file.
